Pirate101 Fanfic: The Tale of Dead-Eye Daniel
by Psychochu100
Summary: The origins of my Musketeer character from the respective Kingisle Ent. game. Watch his adventure as he helps the spiral and it's inhabitants from the Armada and other foes.
1. Escaping the Armada

Pirate101 Fanfic Story

 **Hello users and guests of , this is my first story chapter of my Pirate101 Character, Dead-Eye Daniel. Please take it easy on me as I'm a recent member and like I said, this is my first story. I'm more than happy to take requests for other stories, beside some stories I'm already working on other than this one. Anyway, Happy reading!** ;)

Chapter 1: Escaping the Armada

I was lying on the wooden bench in the Armada's prison ship – The Erebus – because I was merely smuggling weaponry to the resistance, but the Armada found out where the smuggling operation is centred in. I still remember it: I was in one of the large warehouses, shifting one of the weapon crates to the backroom, when I heard loud banging at the front door. I thought it was the buyer at first, but I then heard a second set of banging and I yelled "I heard you the first time, I'm not deaf!" I then went over to the peep hole at the garage door and I saw a large squadron of Armada troops just about 5 feet from the roller door, then I sighed and then said "Gimme a moment…" then I raised the roller door and the armada had drawn their branded muskets against me. Their Spymaster, known as Deacon, asked me to come quietly and without any resistance and I responded "Yeah… you guys got the upper hand here." I then passed my musket over but then quickly turned on the safety just in case I don't accidentally misfire on an innocent and then passed it to Deacon, who is astounded that I gave up almost instantly as most pirates would just resist with all their might, but I told him "Well, aren't you putting me in a cell or not?"

I then heard a cannonball coming from somewhere and I came back to reality, the prison ship is rocking quite violently due to it being under fire, which I correctly assume is a rescue. I then heard a male adult voice saying "It must be one of these prisoners, search over there monkey!" I then thought (Monkey? It might be a burly captain with a moniquistan privateer) before I saw that I am indeed correct and the Moniquistan named Mr. Gandry said "Is this the pirate we're looking for?" The burly pirate with white beard (Definitely dyed because he isn't an elder) named BoochBeard responded "Hard to say. You there pirate, you're standing on me blindside: are ye a boy or a girl?" I made a puzzled face and I said "I'm definitely sure I'm a guy." BoochBeard awkwardly stood there and apologised because his sight isn't what it made itself to be, but I told him it's okay since the ship is getting shot at right now. Mr. Gandry then said "I beg my pardon, young sir, but what is your name?" I then responded "My name is Dead-Eye Daniel." Mr. Gandry then took off his hat and made a proper bow and he told BoochBeard "I told you, Captain, he's the one!" BoochBeard then replied "Hmm… If you say who you are, prove it. My firstmate and I know you are an orphan; this is going to be hard for you to reply… but how did ye lose your parents?" He was right; it is a hard thing to recount, but all I remember the last time I saw my parents alive is where I saw their ship being tailed by an Armada scout ship at the Cool Ranch Skyway. I then responded "They were attacked by the Armada. I was assured they didn't go down easily and that their funerals were lovely."

BoochBeard, Mr. Gandry and I shared a moment of silence in honor of my parent's valiant last moments (we ignored the constant cannon fire), before Boochbeard continued "Anyway, where were you raised at after that mishap?" I thought back and recall being raised by an admiral Marleybonian Dog and taught how to shoot accurately with spark throwers (which I picked up quite fluently, in fact, until my recent imprisonment, I practice my shooting 3 hours a day), then I made a sudden smile and replied "Marleybone. My foster father is an admiral in the military and I managed to be quite accurate with spark throwers." Mr. Gandry is intrigued and said "How did you end up locked in the Armada Prison Ship anyway?" I then responded quite clearly "I was recently caught smuggling weaponry to the resistance, when the Armada showed up. I was clearly outnumbered, so I gave up without a fight." Boochbeard then rubbed his chin and said "Fair enough, so I'm to take it that you're a Musketeer?" I nodded and then Boochbeard asked what kind of flag I would be using; I told both him and Mr. Gandry that the flag icon is a red and white target and the background for the flag is a blue and white cross, which they nodded because they understand why I chose that option. They then unlocked my cell door, but it got jammed before it even made 2 inches of space and Mr. Gandry said "Well now what do we do?" The answer came seconds later: a cannonball blasted the back of my cell and I said "Well that's fortunate. I'll come around through there." I then ran out of my cell to see my musket on the floor, so I picked it up, when I heard a male, scrawny voice coming from a nearby cell shouting "You there, Help!"

It was a crane student trained in Mooshu named Wing Chun, who is most likely trained in Kung-Fu; he told me that the lever for his cell door is to my left, so I pulled the said lever and when it opened, Wing decided to tag along with me. Now with a new partner, me, Wing Chun, Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry exited the prison area and onto the main deck, only to find Deacon at the bow of the ship. Wing then said angrily "Our jailor! Clockwork fiend, you will pay!" Deacon then said "I think not, the prisoner is not allowed to escape…" I then cut in "…so I can assume you are sending in your elite battle angels?" Deacon stood there, assumably surprised, then said "Yes. For a Musketeer, you are quite deductive. It's a shame I must be rid of you." Then from above, 3 clockwork angels with spark throwers appeared in front of me, so I first attacked the middle angel and made a couple of trick shots to weaken her enough, then she lets loose a flurry of spark shots at me. I then prepared to defeat the centre angel, when Wing Chun joined the battle and attacked the battle angel to my left by making a mid-air sweep kick and a flurry of punches after I defeated the centre angel with my spark rifle. Not surprisingly, the remaining two angels attacked both me and Wing, so I shot an incendiary round at the angel on my right as Wing Chun finished off the weakened angel by making a downward kick followed by two kicks from below. Deacon then said "Hm. Quite impressive, young pirate. It's not often the Armada has underestimated rebels like you. I must bid you, adieu." Deacon then shot at the explosives near Boochbeard before fleeing, with Boochbeard almost taken down by the blast.

Boochbeard then said "Yargh..! That blast nearly did me in! Pirate! Let's get back to me ship and sail to safe harbor." I nodded and both me and Wing Chun helped Boochbeard onto his ship, then I took the wheel and began sailing where Boochbeard is telling me to go – Skull Island. However, halfway to Skull Island, another Armada ship attacked the ship, but I didn't had any time to do broadside combat, so I continued sailing towards Skull Island until we're in a safe distance from the Armada, so we made dock at Skull Island and Boochbeard directed me to Captain Avery – a friend of his – after me, Wing Chun and Mr. Gandry helped Boochbeard to the medic building. Then me and Wing Chun bid farewell to our rescuers and we entered Captain Avery's mansion to see it filled with rare and exotic treasures from around the spiral, when a visibly older man with a white parrot on his shoulder introduced himself as Avery. I explained to him that me and Wing Chun are currently on the run from the Armada, then Avery said "Well, I don't mean to disappoint you, but I run a pirate haven here, not a charity. If you want me to hide you here, you have to work for it."


	2. A spot of Troggy trouble

Chapter 2: A spot of Troggy trouble

"I take it you lost something or got stolen from?" Avery nodded and he explained that one of his recently former crewmate, a Cutthroat Shark named Fin, had stolen a jade amulet from him and has roused the Troggies into bombarding Skull Island with half of the powder kegs stolen from the warehouse and slinging them from giant slingshots. He then said "If you manage to apprehend Fin, stop the Troggy bombardment and get my Jade amulet back, I'd be more than happy to give you a ship. You have my word of honor." I shook Avery's hand in agreement and I said to him "I'd be happy to stop the troubles at Skull Mountain. And as for that ship, it doesn't have to be pretty." Avery nodded and then me and Wing Chun went over to the west bastion to see it being bombarded by stolen powder kegs. We then went over to Chief Gunner Rigby and explained that Captain Avery asked me and Wing Chun to lend a hand in stopping the bombardment, then he said "Good news I heard thus far! You'd best go across the bridge and speak to Bonnie Anne, you'd do more good there." He then opened the gates and me and Wing Chun crossed the bridge, having some close calls with a couple of slung powder kegs along the way. When we reached the base of Skull Mountain, I saw a vixen with a large Spark musket and realised it must be Bonnie Anne, so when me and Wing Chun approached her, she said "Who the devil are you?"

I then replied with a bow and said "Honored to meet you, Bonnie Anne. Captain Avery asked us to take care of the Troggy bombardment, apprehend Fin and recover Avery's amulet. I'd rather not ignore the sudden bombardment, so me and my shipmate here are able to lend a helping hand." Bonnie then made a gesture and explained that Fin riled up the Troggies, saying they've gone 'Mad as Badgers' and took half the powder keg supply in the dead of the night and are flinging it back at the town. She then told us that if me and Wing Chun can clear a couple of Troggies, we can cut through their defences and then report to Lieutenant Smollet after. I nodded and then me and Wing Chun went across a small bridge to Troggy territory and then went in a fight with two Troggies – a warrior and a shaman. The Troggy warrior came at me and lunged at me with the spear, but I dodged it and fluently went behind him and shot him at the back of the head, removing him from the fight, as the shaman readied a spell at me, but Wing Chun intercepted by making a low sweep and flung the shaman in the air, then I jumped up and threw the shaman on the ground and finished it off with a well placed shot. We then returned to Lieutenant Smollet and told him we took care enough Troggies to proceed, when a familiar voice said "Took care? You two are quite fluent fighters!" Bonnie exclaimed whilst putting a hand on her hip, looking very impressed. I told her I practise my shooting 3 hours a day and I was quite a decent shot myself, which she responded "So I see! Blimey… well I'd say I help you find Fin and I'm a girl of my word. Got room for another on your crew, captain..?"

I then said "Daniel. Dead-Eye Daniel is my name, and of course you can join. There's no point in leaving out girl power anyway." Bonnie seemed happy to join, then I returned my attention to Lieutenant Smollet and asked "I take it that the Troggy slingshots are next on the list? If so, the farthest slingshot seemed to be out of range for the town's cannons and the other two is barely visible due to the dense jungle." Smollet is quite impressed that I deducted the problem with the slingshots as he was about to explain the same thing, then he said "I take it you know what to do then?" I nodded and then me and my crew went over to the third Troggy slingshot, when it was about to fire. I then took a direct shot at the readied powder keg and the sudden explosion blasted the Troggies by the recently blown up slingshot into the tree canopy. We then went over to the centre slingshot and I made a spark shot above the slingshot and it exploded in a spherical pulse and then a cannon from the bastion made a direct shot at the Troggy slingshot and decimated it. As me and my crew got to the last Slingshot, I heard something creaking from behind Bonnie and I managed to tackle her out of the way from a log trap, which instead of harming Bonnie, it impacted on the powder keg pile next to the Troggy slingshot, resulting in a n immediate detonation. I apologised to Bonnie for making a sudden move like that, but she insists that it's fine and is in fact grateful for being prevented from getting harmed from that trap.

I was glad that Bonnie isn't mad at me, so me, her and Wing Chun went back to Lieutenant Smollet, who saw what happened at the last slingshot and said "Incredible pirate, I wasn't aware that the Troggies made a log trap, but at least the bombardment is stopped. Now we can focus on getting Avery his amulet back. I sent two of my best men – Ensign Livsey and Sergeant Shepard – ahead to scout out where Fin is, but they should have been back hours ago. Mind if you go up ahead and check their progress?" I nodded and assured him that we'll get his men back as well as apprehending Fin. Me and my crew went further ahead the path, when I saw a bamboo-made key lying on the pathway, so I picked it up and I pondered if either Livsey or Shepard got locked up by the Troggies; the answer came a second later with a shout uphill "Someone please help! I'm locked in here by the Troggy Shaman's!" We then went across the bridge to see a frog gunslinger trapped in the same bamboo-made cage that perfectly matches the key I found. I then approached the cage and unlocked it, freeing the frog who is Ensign Livsey. He then explained that Sergeant Shepard went on ahead inside the Skull mountain and he [Livsey] ended up locked in the cage by the Troggies. He also said that Cutthroat Sharks had made camp past the Troggy Shaman territory and he needs me and my crew to make a distraction so he can slip past them. I agreed to his proposition and then me and my crew avoided the Troggies and then we saw the Cutthroat camp ahead and Bonnie said "Let's go pick a fight Captain." I then made a smirk and replied "Melee opponents, this'll be easy."

I then readied my Musket and Bonnie hers as Wing Chun got into his battle stance, as about two Cutthroats noticed us and drew their blades towards us. One of them came towards Wing Chun, but is taken down easily with a combination of Wing sending the Shark up in the air and a well-placed shot from Bonnie's musket, as the other Cutthroat charged at me with his blade drawn, but each time he swung it at me, I dodged it every time and when he made his fourth swipe, I fluently ducked and grabbed his arm and held it behind his back as Wing made an uppercut with his feet towards the Cutthroat's head and he was in the air, before I shot him with three rapid shots from my musket and he fell on the jungle floor in submission. I then noticed Livsey grabbing my attention, so me and Bonnie holstered our muskets and we came to Ensign Livsey, who explained that he found a note from Fin and it read: 'Our buyer won't be here for a while, so I'll be waiting in the throne room inside the temple in the skull cave. When he comes, inform me immediately.' I looked at the cave entrance and thought (At least it's not an icy cavern), then me and my crew proceeded inside the Skull cave to follow Fin's trail.


	3. 7 Troggies, 4 Cutthroats & 1 Amulet

Pirate101 Fanfic Story

Chapter 3: 7 Troggies, 4 Cutthroats, 1 Jade Amulet and a sticky partner

Inside the Skull Cave, it is a piece of ruins from an age before piracy, with an altar with a golden-rimmed chest and a waterfall. I decided to check the chest and saw there isn't any visible traps on it and when I opened it, I saw an outfit consisting a white shirt, a black vest, black pants with a multi-purpose pouch and a pair of spark pistols. I put on the clothing and weaponry and placed my old equipment in my bagpack, then I noticed something up the slope, so I went up to see a normal brown chest and when I opened it, I saw a few pieces of gold and thought (Even a small margin can make a difference in the end) so I took the gold and went back down the slope and noticed that there are vines blocking a hole behind the waterfall, so me and my crew approached the vines and Bonnie Anne got out a machete, swiping the vines to make a clear entrance deeper into the Skull Cave. As we passed the hole and went down some stairs, Wing Chun noticed that a tunnel is on the right side and believes it leads back to the fort. We then proceeded towards the stone doors, when I saw at the corner of my eye another brown chest. When I opened it, I found much more gold than the previous chest had and I guessed that I got lucky this time.

When me and my crew entered the temple, it is flooded that the water is at my ankles and I had a feeling that getting to the throne room is going to be a problem. When we crossed the room, we saw crocodiles moving around the hallways and decided to avoid them by keeping to the walls. When we got passed the crocodiles and more Cutthroats (Of course, I thought), we came upon an area in the temple that is so flooded that we cannot swim through it and realised that the throne room is this way, when we heard a voice to our right saying "Oi! What are you fella's doing in here?" I explained that me and my crew are coming to apprehend Fin and recover Avery's Amulet from him, which the Dog pirate – who is Sergeant Shepard – replied "Well you can't get to him right now, the entrance has been flooded. Fortunately, there is a room back where you came and it contains three statues that will lower the water level, but there are two complications…" I then asked him to go on and he explained that the Troggies are holed up in that same room and will try to prevent us from touching the statues, but the entrance to the room is locked and the Cutthroats somehow got hold of it. I then assured Shepard that it won't be a problem for me and my crew, then we headed into combat with a pair of Cutthroats and easily took them down. I then took a stone key and then we headed to the statue room; as we proceeded inside, a Troggy Chief spotted us and we prepared for battle against 7 Troggies. Our priority at the moment is to activate the three statues so we can drain the water.

I decided to go to the left statue as Bonnie and Wing Chun went to the right; both statues had 2 Troggies – the left statue had a warrior and a shaman and the right had 2 warriors – but we managed to handle them and activate the statues. The statue at the back had the Troggy chief along with two hunters, so I approached the hunters and I fluently dodged their darts and shot a flurry of 6 sparks at them (not six each, mind you), as the Troggy Chief casted a green sphere at me and I managed to duck it. Wing Chun then made a low sweep at the Chief and threw it, providing Bonnie Anne a shot to take down the Troggy Chief. Once the Troggy Chief had been subdued, I activated the last statue and we witnessed the water being drained, which Bonnie Anne said "Well, we'd better get back to Sergeant Shepard now. Come on, you guys." As we exited the statue room, I noticed something shaking in a nearby piece of rubble and decided to investigate. When I removed a couple of debris, I saw that it was a scaly pet egg about to hatch, so when I picked it up, the egg broke into pieces and an Orchid Chameleon emerged from it. When it first opened its eyes, it just stared at me and then pointed at its mouth, indicating it needs to be fed. Fortunately, I recovered some sort of taffy from the Troggy Chief and held it out in the palm of my hand, when it stuck its tongue on the taffy and chewed on it rather happily (I later found out that it both likes Skull Island Treats and Desserts), when I heard Bonnie Anne shouting from the hallway "Captain! Are you there?" I let my new pet, who I called 'Queen Gummy' tag along, unaware that it's tougher than it looks.

When I exited the Statue Room with my new pet, Bonnie reacted by commenting "Hey Captain, what's that you got by your side?" and I replied to her "I found this little lady in a pile of rubble while still in its egg. It's not going to be a problem, is it?" Bonnie then explained that it wasn't one at all, but we then agreed to drop it for now and report back to Sergeant Shepard. He is pleased that the way to the throne room has been cleared and asked if he can come with us to fight Fin, since he and Fin had a small score to settle. I of course said "Certainly, we'll help you out when we can. Anything else you want to share, if you don't mind me asking?" Shepard then replied "Actually, yes. Cutthroats will flee the fight if their leader, or in this case Fin, goes down in battle." I then said "Duly Noted." Before we entered the throne room and we saw the amulet on a stone altar, but also Fin Dorsal and he sees us. He then made a small chuckle and said "You made three mistakes Pirate: 1) You took the job, 2) You didn't bring an army and last, don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I rule." Fin sent one of his Cutthroats to attack, but I managed to take him down with a well-placed shot to the leg and arm, rendering him unable to attack. Fin gritted his teeth and told his other two Cutthroats to charge, but they were beaten with the cooperation of Bonnie, Wing and Shepard. I saw Fin shaking his hands in rage and that can only mean one thing – he's going all out on us. When that happens, he'll focus on one target, then the next until he got rid of the opposition.

He then charged at me and made swipe after swipe from his d-bladed swords, one faster after the other – a total of 20 swipes and I dodged them all. He then made an angry yell and is about to punch me, when my pet, Queen Gummy, wrapped its sticky tongue around Fin's arm and pulled him towards her. She then fought Fin physically (which is what I assume anyway, because she and Fin are fighting in a cloud of dust) for about 2 minutes, then when the dust subsided, Fin is losing his balance and passed out after spitting out exactly 5 shark teeth from his mouth. We then looked at Queen Gummy and saw that she didn't even took a single scratch from that brawl, then she jumped up on the altar and latched the amulet onto her tail; as Shepard said "I gotta say Pirate, for a chameleon as a pet, she sure beat the snot outta Fin. Har Har! You'd best get that amulet back to Avery, I'm sure he'd be pleased." Queen Gummy then hopped on my shoulder and affectionately nuzzled my cheek, which I returned with a gentle scratch on her head. As we headed out for Avery's Mansion, I noticed a cane and picked it up and read the intials on it R.H. Bonnie then said "This must be Mr Harker's cane! We'd better get it back to him, he's no beggar mind you." We then exited Skull Mountain as Shepard delivered Fin back to Avery; me and my crew went to see Mr Harker over by the recreational caravan in Avery's Court and he is grateful that we returned his cane back to him. He then welcomed us to the joy of minigames and said we can win great prizes from them, but I told him I can do that later, but I will keep it in mind.

We then entered Avery's Mansion and I returned his remarkable amulet as promised and he said joyfully "You did a splendid job, Daniel. You recovered my amulet, you stopped the bombardment and you brought Fin to justice, even if he lost a few teeth. My word, you didn't even swap my amulet for a fake? What are you, an 'Honest' Pirate? (chuckles)" I then replied "Nah, if someone lost their property to some bandit or rogue, I'd be more than welcome to get it back for them, I wouldn't even ask for payment." Avery then said "Oh right, that reminds me; I heard such fascinating things from Livsey and Shepard about your combat tactics, here's some additional gold for better equipment. Now about your ship…"


	4. Pile o' Boards and First Rest

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 4

Pile o' boards and first rest

Captain Avery continued "I managed to get you a ship, young master Danny. That means you are now a captain of your own vessel. Give this slip of paper to Dockmaster Dan and he'll sort it out from there. I wish you luck with your new boat; farewell to thee captain." Captain Avery then handed a boat ownership paper to Danny and they both shook hands and Danny left with his crew and his pet chameleon to the docks, which when they exited Avery's mansion, Wing asked "Young Captain, do you really think Avery got you a ship or a junk heap just nailed together?" Danny shrugged and replied "Guess we won't know till we see it for ourselves. But I'm just gonna guess it's just a raft though; at least it's something." Wing nodded as Danny made a good point, as they entered the market area and saw plenty of shops and stalls for equipment, housing, ship outfitting and even a tavern named 'The Kraken Skulls'. Bonnie had her eyes peeled on a lovely jade bracelet with pink love-hearts, but decided to check it out later. She didn't realise that Danny saw her eyeing the bracelet and he thought (" _Bonnie seems interested in that lovely bracelet. I suppose I can get her that for her; she deserves such a lovely accessory anyway_.") Bonnie then told Danny and Wing that Dockmaster Dan is down that way; albeit blushing and thought that they can't see her blush through her red fur. Wing can't because he can't tell the difference but Danny can since his perceptive eyes are a side benefit to being a sharp-shot, thus he can see details that others can't.

Bonnie then said quickly "Um, let's just go to Dockmaster Dan then." Wing scratched the back of his head as Danny nodded but secretly thought (" _Yeah, I'm getting her that bracelet_.") Danny then noticed Dockmaster Dan and a Moniquistan Galleon, so he got out the slip of paper, as Dockmaster Dan said "Hello young Pirate. What's that you got there?" Danny then handed the slip of paper to the Dockmaster and Dockmaster Dan said chuckling and eventually laughing "Oh, so Captain Avery sent you to claim a boat, I see? *chuckles* Congratulations, you're the proud owner of THAT *chuckles* 'mighty' ship…" Danny and his crew noticed the chuckling and Danny replied "…only THAT ship is owned by Captain Avery. Or one of them at least." Dockmaster Dan nodded whilst chuckling and ushered his hand towards the Moniquistan Galleon, as a raft appeared from below and he continued "There she is. *laughs* What a beauty she is… *laughs* You'll be a menace in the skyways in THAT thing! *laughs manically*" Danny then said "I just want you to know, I saw that coming a mile away." He and his crew then heard someone clearing their throat and noticed a blind cat – complete with black glasses, black hat and black clothing – who said "If I might be so bold, young pirate, that thing is the saddest excuse for a ship I have ever heard. Although I cannot obviously see, I can hear it constantly creaking and groaning from here." Wing Chun then clenched his wings and said "Avery tricked us! Quick, we must consult him that you are no fool!" Wing Chun then ran to the direction to the stairs that leads to Avery's Court, as Danny and Bonnie walked in Wing's direction. Danny then stopped in the middle of the Market, as Bonnie turned around and asked her captain what's the matter; Danny then replied "I'm just gonna explore the Market a bit more; I mean I DID just arrive like 30 minutes ago after all." Bonnie then nodded and said "I'll be at Avery's Mansion when you're done."

Danny then tilted his hat in a gentleman-like gesture as Bonnie went up the stairs to Avery's Court; he then went to the Jewellery store named 'Pearl and Plunder' as the shopkeeper, Madame Bianca (I think) asked "What may I get you today, young man?"

5 minutes later, Danny arrived in Avery's Court and noticed Bonnie and Wing chatting about something in front of Avery's Mansion. As he walked towards them, he heard part of the conversation as Bonnie was saying "Look Wing, you heard Danny. Even if we got a raft that can't take a cannonball straight into the mast, at least we got **A** ship. Like Danny said, it's something better than nothing." Wing then said "I don't doubt the Captain's decision, Bonnie. I'm just angry that Captain Avery had left us a miserable raft when he could've got us a ship like that. What are we supposed to call it, ' _The Miserable Slug_ '?" Bonnie shook her head and said "What about ' _The Hopeless Boar_ '?" Danny then said; which surprised Bonnie and Wing because they didn't notice him "How about ' _The Groaning Trap_ '?" Bonnie and Wing looked at Danny for a second, then they blurted out laughing from Danny's suggestion, which he admits it IS a comical name for a raft. When they subsided their laughter Bonnie and Wing agreed to the name and they went inside Avery's Mansion. Avery is writing in his personal notebook, when the front door opening caught his attention; so he stood up and saw Danny again as Danny said "Captain Avery, just to let you know on the 'ship' you got me, I saw it coming a mile away."

Avery then replied "I must apologise for this inconvenience, Captain Danny, but you should note I honoured the LETTER of our agreement…" Danny then said "No need to apologise, Captain Avery, at the very least, you DID get me a boat of sorts, so it's something at least." Captain Avery let out a sigh of relief and said "I'm glad to hear that, young Danny. Although I can't get you a better boat, I CAN however lead you partway to a hoard of treasure. Have you heard of the legend of Captain Gunn?" Danny then nodded and replied "Of course, he's a well-known smuggler in spiral; to the effect that individuals from Moniquista all the way to Marleybone even fear him and having no trouble going past blockades smuggling various wares. He's mainly notorious for going to the realm of Mooshu – home of the Samoorai, Ninja Pigs and the various elite Helephants – for discovering the native food named 'Yum Yum Fruit'. It can remove sickness, grant strength and restore youth, with the side benefit of minty fresh breath. The catch however is that the emperor holds Yum Yum Fruit sacred and will execute anyone who even had a small bite of it. Gunn managed to smuggle large hoards of it back from Mooshu and made various consumables such as Yum Cake, Yum Pudding and is also renown for bottling it, dubbing it 'Yum'. Everyone went crazy for it and Gunn gets a penny every time someone sang *Yohoho and a bottle of Yum*, thus becoming the richest pirate in the whole spiral… until he was caught up by a ninja pig sent from the emperor and died. It is said that his Last Will and Testament will direct those looking for his gold, but it is lost." Captain Avery gave such a clap to Danny and said "Quite impressive Danny, you actually know the full history of Captain Gunn. Now, as for the Will of Captain Gunn, I actually have got a lead on it…"

Danny's eyes widened when Avery said that and he continued "…well not me alone, I'm just after one thing from the treasure: a chalice wrapped in sail cloth. I'd appreciate it if you got that for me from Gunn's loot. I suggest you report to Ol' Fish Eye, since you are quite an expert marksman yourself, so he can direct you to one of the crewmen for the expedition for Gunn's loot. He's in the east bastion called 'Musketeer's Roost'." Danny nodded and said "I promise Captain Avery, I'll get you both that chalice and the sail cloth back to you. C'mon guys, let's get over to Musketeer's Roost." Danny and his crew exited Avery's Mansion and turned right towards the East Bastion and down the ladder inside the Baston called 'Musketeer's Roost'. When they got down to the level where Ol' Fish Eye is, they also saw a Flamingo Fusileer named Chantal Livingstone, who introduced herself with a bow and asked if she can join Danny's crew, who agreed willingly and Chantal said "Thank you Captain. I aim to be the best shot in the Spiral and I welcome the help." Danny tilted his hat down and went over to Ol' Fish Eye, who said "So, you're a crack-shot Musketeer, huh? I'll be the judge of that. So you're planning to be joining on the expedition crew for Gunn's treasure?" Danny replied 'Yes sir. Avery told me that you know a crewman on that same expedition." Ol' Fish Eye adjusted his monocle and said "Ayuh, that I do. His name is Louis Lebisque, he's a lobster harpooner. You can find him at the Kraken Skulls; go talk to Skinny Pete." After Ol' Fish Eye taught Danny [ **Spike Trap** ], Danny and his crew left for the Kraken Skulls, as Danny was humming to the tune of 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry, which Wing thinks is annoying but Chantal and Bonnie finds it catchy. When they entered the tavern, they saw an elderly man with red hair and a large beard with a prospector uniform, a pelican reading some sort of tome and Skinny Pete at the back of the bar.

Danny then asked Skinny Pete "Excuse me, I'm looking for Louis Lebisque?" Skinny Pete then said "I'm afraid him and the other treasure hunters won't be here until tomorrow at midday, on account of the helmsman having a bad oyster not but an hour ago." Danny rolled his eyes and looked at the time and saw it is only 6pm, so he decided to have dinner in the pub and asked Skinny Pete if the tavern serves hot chips or burgers, which Skinny Pete replied positively and replied "A bowl of Chips is 3 gold pieces; a group size of 4 and over is 5 gold pieces plus 1 gold piece per individual added and a burger is 3 gold pieces each." Danny chose the chips with the group size and gave Skinny Pete 5 gold pieces for the purchase, as Skinny Pete went into the kitchen and went out with a plate full of chips in mere minutes and placed in on the table where Danny, Wing, Bonnie and Chantal are sitting as Queen Gummy was lying asleep on Danny's lap. Danny and his crew were munching away on the hot, crunchy chips, as Bonne said "So Danny, what were you doing in the Market earlier?" Danny swallowed his chips and replied whilst holding a chip "I was only getting something for someone." Bonnie then raised her left brow and said "Oh really? What was it?" Danny swallowed his chip and replied "Oh just… a gift. I really don't want to ruin the surprise for this… individual, so we should leave it at that." Bonnie then nodded whilst thinking (" _I really hope Danny doesn't lose that bracelet, it's such a pretty item_.") When they finished their meal, Bonnie noticed that Danny looked tired and asked if he would want to turn in, which he replied "Yes please, but not on a metal bench, it's quite uncomfortable sleeping back on the Erebus." Wing Chun nodded in agreement and said "No arguments Captain."

When they left the Kraken Skulls, Danny made a big yawn as Bonnie put her paw on Danny's shoulder to keep him from falling over. Then a man named Mr. Trelawney came and noticed Danny quite weary and offered him a residence in the bunkhouse back in Avery's Court, which Danny nodded slowly. Mr. Trelawney then directed them where they need to go and Danny thanked him for the help, as he drooped his head down and fell asleep like that. Bonnie then lifted Danny from his feet and carried him in her arms and towards the Bunkhouse. They only saw that it had a hammock as a makeshift bed, so she placed Danny on it and when he's in it, she made a silent *aww* when he made a small and cute smile. Bonnie then saw Danny's knapsack and looked in it to see sleeping bags, pillows and a locket with Danny's parents on each side internally, which she held it close to her chest and said "I'll help your son, don't worry." She then rolled out the sleeping bags, then she went upstairs to dress into her sleepwear: a nightgown with the same pattern on her skirt, a beanie with the same pattern and white bunny rabbit slippers. She then stretched out her arms whilst making a big yawn and she slipped in the vacant sleeping bag, closing her heavy eyelids and going to sleep.

Sometime in the night, Danny is having a nightmare about his parents and woke up startled when he saw a blueish explosion in the dream. He then looked down to see his crew sleeping and his chameleon pet coming to him holding his locket in its mouth. She then jump onto the hammock and placed the locket next to Danny, who gave his pet an affectionate scratch on the head in return. He looked at the locket and thought (" _I miss them so much, I wonder if they're so proud of me right now_ …")

Danny's expression then changed to depression and he got out of the hammock and placed his locket back in his knapsack. He then tiptoed to the door and exited the Bunkhouse with Queen Gummy right behind him, unknown that Bonnie woke up and heard Danny exiting the Bunkhouse. Danny then went over to the railing overlooking the docks and the Skyway as his chameleon rubbed its head along Danny's head purring affectionately. Bonnie opened the Bunkhouse door slightly to see Danny overlooking the Skyway, as Danny said to his chameleon "I miss my parents, you know. When I was little, they always had time to take me to parks, lakes, even the cinema sometimes. They were good people they are… but when I was 10 years old, that's when the Armada made a mess of things. My parents eventually turned to piracy because the Armada gave no personal freedoms under their tyrannical rule. When I was 11… *sniff* they left me with such a kind hamster named Gaspard DeVole, but that was the last time I ever saw them alive… *sob* I'm sorry…" Queen Gummy hopped up to Danny's shoulder and wiped his tears away as Bonnie held her hand to her chest and said quietly "You poor, sweet boy…" Danny sniffed a little before he calmed down and continued "…anyway, that's when Gaspard got me to Marleybone and I was fostered by a retiring general in the Redcoat faction. When they witnessed my skill with spark throwers and rifles, they let me have a yard to myself to train my shooting. Every day for 3 hours, I shot at the moving targets basically at first, then I did some trick-shots and it enabled me to hit more than one target in one shot. 4 years later, I eventually became a smuggler for the resistance, until I was imprisoned on the Armada's prison ship."

Bonnie then felt something for Danny, but isn't sure what it is, then realised that Danny made a yawn and decided to get the rest of the night's sleep and went back to her sleeping bag and got back to her same position just as Danny went back into the Bunkhouse and went back into the hammock, drifting off to sleep…


	5. A Thieving Rat and The Will

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 5

A thieving rat and his ghostly crew

Danny heard chirping outside the Bunkhouse and opened his eyes to see that his crew had already left for the Kraken Skulls and they packed the sleeping bags back in his knapsack, but Queen Gummy came in through the crack in the door with Bonnie right behind her, carrying a tray with pancakes, a bottle of syrup and a bottle of orange juice on it. Bonnie is already dressed in her usual uniform and she was smiling at Danny and said "Good morning Captain. I hope you had a good sleep last night." Danny smiled back at Bonnie and replied sluggishly "Yes… and no. These things happen to the best of us." Bonnie passed over the tray to Danny and he ate his breakfast quite pleasantly, which Bonnie is happy to see him smiling about. After his delicious meal, Danny got out of the hammock and told Bonnie he's going to have a bit of a shower, which made her blush slightly when she thinks of her captain in the shower, but didn't noticed that Danny told her he always took a shower with his boxers on, so Danny went upstairs with towel and another set of clothes under his arm, pondering why Bonnie is blushing when he mentioned he was going to have a shower. He then went inside shower cell A and undressed down to his boxers, revealing his long, dark brown hair and having a faint 6 pack.

He then went inside the shower and turned it on to have the shower's hot and cold taps on an even position, then he hummed to the tune of 'Cooler than Me' by Mike Posner as he lathered his hair with shampoo and washed it under the shower; then he used conditioner and repeated the process, as he got a bar of soap and washed under his arms then he turned off the shower and got out of the cubicle to wash himself with the towel and got dressed in his casual wear, with his wet boxers and towel and his yesterday clothing under his arm. He then went back downstairs to see Bonnie sitting on the hammock petting Queen Gummy, who (Bonnie) saw him coming from upstairs and told him that a courier came by and asked her to tell him (Danny) that the expedition crew just came and are meeting in the cellar in the Kraken Skulls. Danny then made a gentle smile and said "Well, let's get going then. That crew will be going sometime later." Bonnie then nodded her head as Queen Gummy leapt from Bonnie's lap and into Danny's arms and affectionately licked him then nuzzled its head on Danny's nose. Danny responded by gently hugging his faithful pet and stroking its back, then he, Queen Gummy and Bonnie went out of the Bunkhouse and down the stair back into the market and went inside the Kraken Skulls to see Wing and Chantal sitting at a table near the cellar, who noticed Danny coming in along with his pet chameleon and, to Chantal's somewhat reluctance, Bonnie Anne.

Danny then went down to the cellar first to see a crew of 4 wharf rats – 1 of them wearing captain clothing – a female mouse swashbuckler named Sarah Steele, an otter with officer's clothing named Ensign Emmet, a burly sloth wearing heavy armor and wielding a greataxe named Barnabus, a water mole witchdoctor named Mormo and the Crab Harpooner with what seemed like casual French clothing that Danny correctly assumed is Louis Lebisque, who said to the rat in captain's clothing "Listen here, you scoundrel, I got the Will. We need your ship and you will get to sail it, but the Will is with me!" The rat in captain's clothing then responded with a sneer "So I'm to be merely a lowly knave, 'ey? Phsaw! How do we even know you _have_ the Will?" Louis rolled his eyes and pulled out a scroll whilst saying "Of course I have it, you pest! I have it right here… Hey!" A wharf rat snuck up Louis from behind and swatted the Will right out of his pincher and the rat in captain's clothing caught it with his right paw and said "I've got the Will! You lads stall them and we'll meet back at the hideout!" Just like that, the rat who took the Will escaped by 'porting out of the cellar as the 3 wharf rats knocked out the otter, the mouse, the sloth and the water mole, but Louis Lebisque pinned a wharf rat to the wall with a harpoon. The other two wharf rats then noticed Danny and his crew, so they responded with Wing sliding towards the rats and knocking them into the air as Chantal shot 3 accurate sparks on the farther rat as Danny ran and jumped up to the last rat and forced him to the ground by using both his feet to slam him to the ground, which made a floor board pushed Bonnie into the air and she shot two critical shots to the laid wharf rat and landed perfectly on her two hind feet.

Louis is impressed with the teamwork that Danny and his crew did in front of his eyes and said "Quite magnifique Captain! I don't suppose you have another spot on your crew then? We both know we can't let that thieving Ratbeard take all the treasure for himself!" Danny nodded and replied "Of course you can join, Louis. There's always room for one more in my crew. Now, let's go after Ratbeard." Louis nodded and he and Danny's crew followed their captain back up the ladder to tail Ratbeard, as the prospecter said when Danny and his crew came from the cellar "Ya looking fer Ratbeard? He came barrelling out through here like a greyhound with its tail on fire! He just ran through the front door, go get him!" Danny thanked the prospector and exited the Kraken Skulls, when to their right a young frog said "You chasing Ratbeard? He just ran that way towards the docks." Danny thanked the young frog and he ran towards the docks with his crew behind him, only to be stopped with someone making a loud *psst*. Danny noticed that Blind Mew is getting his attention, so he walked towards him along with his crew and his pet chameleon and Blind Mew said "You looking for Ratbeard? I can help you out with that. I may not see, but I DO have acute hearing and sense of smell. And not but a minute ago, I distinctly heard the pattering of footprints and the smell of sewage and knew in an instant that they were precisely wharf rats. As for where Ratbeard is going, it is well-known that Ratbeard and his crew have their hideout inside Traitor's Cave at Blood Shoals. You must get onboard on that deathtrap – I mean 'boat'. I wish you luck on chasing Ratbeard." Danny nodded and he went up on the dock as Dockmaster Dan told him that the raft should make at least the travel to Blood Shoals. Danny nodded and when he approached the raft, it magically shrunk and was put in a bottle (also magically).

Danny then uncorked the bottle and the raft grew back to regular size, with the mast having his chosen flag icon applied to it. Danny then said "C'mon guys! All aboard The Groaning Trap!" His crew, save for Bonnie Anne, snickered at the name Danny gave his 'ship' and they boarded The Groaning Trap. Danny and his crew then set off with Danny being the helmsman towards Blood Shoals, commenting that the raft is more sturdier than anticipated. When they arrived at the port of Blood Shoals, they got off The Groaning Trap and followed a trail of footprints to the mouth of Traitors Cave, where Danny and his crew noticed that there are footprints going in the cave, but none came out, which Louis finds rather disturbing, so Danny advised his crew to be on their guard in the cave. When they entered Traitors Cave, Danny, Bonnie, Chantal and Louis wielded their weapons and kept a look out for any overhead traps. They then went through a tunnel that is sloping up and what they saw at the end of it is 4 wharf rats lying dead on the table, apparently poisoned and saw that Ratbeard is nowhere in the room. Danny then noticed white wisps coming from the bodies of the dead rats and they shifted into the ethereal spirits of those same ghosts, which one closest to Danny and his crew said "You! One who still breathes, stay and hear our tale of woe." Danny nodded and he holstered his rifle, as well with his crew and the ghost continued "My name is Lasko and before my unknowing demise, I helped Ratbeard get the Will. We then returned to Blood Shoals to celebrate and he said before me and my shipmates died from poisoning 'We'll soon be rich, boys!' But the scoundrel betrayed us! He'll have all the treasure to himself… unless you stop him, that is."

Danny felt pity for Lasko and his mates and felt that somehow there's more to this that meets the eye, so he said "Is there anything I can do to help you and your mates?" Lasko's spirit nodded his head and replied "You can grant me eternal rest by making sure that Ratbeard never gets Gunn's Treasure, but that won't help my shipmates Manny, Moe and Jack."


	6. Helping Jack Part 1

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 6 (a)

Jack's Request: Part 1

Lasko's spirit then continued "Of all our misdeeds, Manny's is the strongest; for he took something special from his love. Moe's misdeed is abandoning his former captain before he joined Ratbeard's crew. Jack's misdeed was spying on Captain Avery for the Cutthroat Sharks. Once all me shipmates have their troubles settled, we can talk about Ratbeard. What do ye say, young pirate?" Danny replied "Of course I can help rest your souls at ease." Lasko's spirit felt happy about this and told Danny that he can help any crewmember at any order. Danny then decided to help Jack first because he had a feeling that Skull Island will be in danger too. He then approached Jack and asked him what's the matter, as Jack replied "Well, like Lasko said, I used to work for Captain Avery before I joined Ratbeard's crew, but I was spying for him by the Cutthroats. They're up to something and it involves Avery and Skull Island. I don't want those Cutthroats to harm Avery and take Skull Island for themselves; I cannot bear the thought! I implore you young pirate, I need you to prevent the Cutthroat's plan from succeeding. I used to meet up with the Cutthroats down the tunnel right next to us and I was due to meet them after meal time but… well you can see what happened to me and me shipmates. Please stop them."

Danny then replied "Don't worry Jack, me and my crewmates will grant your request." Jack then thanked Danny graciously, as Danny, his crew and Queen Gummy swam through the water tunnel to another cavernous room and Bonnie said "The sharks aren't here Danny. They might be down in that water tunnel…" Danny looked at it and then sighed and said "How long can you guys hold your breath? I have a feeling we might be in that tunnel for 2 battles." Wing reached one of his wings into a side-pocket and grabbed and held out black pills, which he said they can help breathe in water. Danny, Bonnie, Wing, Chantal and Queen Gummy took the pills (they also cringed when they swallowed it) as Wing added that Louis _is_ a sea-creature, so he doesn't require a pill. Danny and his crew then went in the water tunnel and they proceeded to an underwater space to see 4 crabs; one is bigger than the other crabs. Danny then readied his pistol and shield (Danny gets newer equipment in between certain chapters) as the smaller crabs came for him, when Bonnie used her signature power to damage the 3 crabs, as well as reducing their movement; Chantal shooting the centre crab with a critical shot, Louis rapidly shooting the left-most crab with 3 streams of bolts and Wing Chun flinging the last small crab near to the cave ceiling and Danny finished it off with 3 well placed shots on its underbelly. The Humongous Crab skittered angrily, but got hit by a thrown anchor by Queen Gummy and dazing it, prompting Danny, Bonnie and Chantal to fire at once and their Sparks collided into a bigger shot and finished off the Humongous Crab. Then a voice came from the tunnel and 4 Cutthroats came down from the tunnel and one of them said "'ey! You're not Jack! And you subdued Mr Buttersauce! (Danny and Bonnie snickered at this, then they quickly stopped) Get 'em, Lads!"

After a minute of fighting, the Cutthroat that spoke out from before said "All right, all right! The Cutthroats are banding together for the plan, but I ain't telling you anything about it!" Louis Le Bisque then said when Danny knocked out the Cutthroat "That Cutthroat won't talk for sure Captain, but there are other Cutthroat ships in the skyway, so we should 'convince' any of them to tell it to us." Danny nodded at this suggestion and then he and his crew went back to _The Groaning Trap_ to battle the Cutthroat ships. Fortunately, the Cutthroats are more liable to talk (albeit slightly) when their ships are destroyed, so Danny engaged one in broadside combat and destroyed it with a shot cannonball into the inside of the enemy's cannon and blew the ship up, with the Cutthroats stuck on piles of floating boards. One of them then said "Okay, okay! The plan was to do Avery in! When he's 'gone', Skull Island will belong to the Cutthroats." Bonnie looks distressed and said "This is serious, Danny! We've gotta tell Avery about this!" Danny nodded immediately and sailed back to Skull Island docks. He and his crew then hurried to Avery's mansion and entered the mansion, as Danny said "Captain Avery! The Cutthroats are revolting!" Captain Avery then replied "They're revolting? (Danny and his crew nodded and panting hard as well) Well, I don't want to be in the same room when they eat their meals, but… (Danny raised his left brow and said "Nonononono! I mean they plan to take over Skull Island!") What? The Cutthroats plan to take over Skull Island?" Danny nodded as Avery continued with a scoff "They don't have the gumption! They don't have the brains to rule Skull Island OR Taxa- uh governance! Still… after that business with Fin, I can't be too cautious. If this is serious, you might want to tell Mordekai about this." Danny then nodded and he and his crew went to _Buccaneer's Den_ to tell Mordekai of the Cutthroat's plot.

Mordekai felt very disturbed about this and said "I knew that Jack was suspicious. Mind you, I saw this coming, but the old man doesn't believe it would happen. I have a bad feeling about this. There's a _Secret Dock_ underneath _Swashbuckler's Den_. I've no doubt that they'll sneak in from that way; I would. Go down there and tell Sergeant Seger to get more guards down there." Danny nodded and he and his crew headed off to the secret dock via sewer man-hole next to _Swashbuckler's Den_ , then going through a make-shift gate to get to the _Secret Dock_. As they entered the _Secret Dock_ , a wharf rat who Danny correctly assumed is Sergeant Seger turned and said "What the devil are you guys in here for?" Danny responded "We're here because of a request from Mordekai…" Seger rubbed his chin and said "I see. And what's the old fin-head's request, exactly?" Danny continued "He said to get more guards because the Cutthroats are planning to take down Avery and Skull Island itself and he suspects that they'll take the _Secret Dock_ route." Seger then looked surprised and said "What? A plot against Avery? That can't be! Planning to take over Skull Island? That's terrible… Terrible that is that somebody had been clearly talking too much. We'd better nip these rumours in the bud, 'ey lads?" Danny then said unsurprisingly "Just so you know, I saw that coming." Seger and two guards – a dog swashbuckler and a frog gunslinger – drew their weapons against Danny and his crew. The Dog swashbuckler was easily taken down by Wing and Chantal respectively; the frog gunslinger got thrown to the ground by Queen Gummy and got subdued by a trap precisely placed by Le Bisque; however Seger fled the battle when Danny and Bonnie shoot their sparks into a bigger one and blasted onto Seger.

Danny and his crew gave chase to the end of the tunnel and saw Seger with two wharf rats and a Cutthroat, who said after noticing Danny and his crew "I told you we were found out!" The Cutthroat said, in an odd voice unlike other Cutthroats (so far anyway) "Yar! Avast, ye hearties! Ye'll havin' be no tales of tellin' the Captain now! All hands – Attack! Avast ye! Har!" Danny and his crew (save for Queen Gummy, who is howling out laughing) raised their right eyelids and Bonnie said "What did he say?" Danny shrugged, but they did battle anyway. Like the previous battle, the two wharf rats were easily handled with both Bonnie and Chantal, as Seger fled again, partly because of 'Sneaky Sharky McFin' (Danny and his crew snickered at the name) and partly because he got damaged by Le Bisque's Trap. And of 'Sneaky Sharky McFin', he got swept off his feet from a low kick by Wing Chun and got ultimately beaten (literally) by Queen Gummy, who stuck her sticky tongue on the 'Cutthroat' and repeatedly swung him side to side and clonked his head and back on either side and stopped, then clonked his head one more time and knocked him out. Le Bisque pondered on the Cutthroat because he didn't make any sense, as Wing suggested they go tell Mordekai of Seger's betrayal, which they agreed. After entering Buccaneer's Den, Danny explained Sergeant Seger's betrayal to Mordekai, who clenched his fists and said "This is worse than I thought…"


	7. Helping Jack Part 2: The Master Plan

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 6b

Foiling the Master Plan

Mordekai rubbed his chin and said "This does not bode well. Sergeant Seger knows all of Skull Island's defences and he sided with the Cutthroats, although they aren't known to be cunning. Maybe you should consult Madame Vadima in the Witchdoctor's Sanctum; her magic should locate where Seger is hiding." Danny nodded and he, along with his crew, went to _**Witchdoctor's Sanctum**_ , which made Danny felt a little queasy with all the strange things in the jars. Bonnie noticed this and rubbed Danny on the back, calming him down and making him less queasy (but he still felt a little sick). Madame Vadima stepped out of the shadows and said in a mysterious tone "So, you shall want to know where Seger is?" Danny nodded, albeit still slightly queasy, as Madame Vadima apologised for the display jars and covered them with black curtains with a skull pattern and puts on an incense that made Danny felt better because it had a lovely Lavender scent and Madame Vadima continued "Crystal Ball shall show where traitor is… Strange… some powerful magic is blocking sight of Crystal Ball. But I can tell you that traitor is in a cave behind waterfall near market." Danny nodded and turned to the exit when Madame Vadima said "Wait pirate, WAIT!" Danny then turned back to Vadima and she continued "Let me bestow you an enchantment that will pierce magic that block sight on Crystal Ball. They might block Crystal Ball's sight, but they won't block enchantment. Go now."

Danny thanked Madame Vadima for the information and the enchantment and he and his crew left the sanctum, which prompted Danny to inhale some fresh air as Bonnie said worriedly "You okay Danny?" Danny then said "To be honest, those jars aren't gonna get out of my head any sooner… let's just focus on the task at hand. I just need a minute to clear my mind." Danny's crew, particularly Bonnie, nodded their head and gave him a minute to clear his head. After that, Danny and his crew went into the _**Ancient Tunnels**_ behind the waterfall near the marketplace and noticed rat tracks and shark tracks going through the cave, as Louis Le Bisque nudged Danny and said "Captain, that geezer over there is Old Nate… um, he is old, but not THAT old. Anyway, he might know where that traitorous rat is in these tunnels." Danny thanked Louis for the info and he approached Old Nate and asked him "Excuse me sir, you wouldn't by any chance saw a wharf rat running past here hastily or a Cutthroat at least?" Old Nate scratched his head for a few moments and responded "Actually, I have. One rat, in particular, came barrelling through here like a buzzard. I saw him going through that stone door when you enter the tunnel. It's on the right, near the corner." Old Nate then pointed at the stone door as Danny thanked Old Nate for the directions and he and his crew came upon the stone door. Bonnie then got an idea and searched for a lock of sorts and found it, but forgot to bring her pouch of bobby pins; Danny tapped her shoulder, prompting her to turn to face Danny and he said "You mean this? I thought a sneaky girl dropped this…" he then raised a pouch with a pattern similar to Bonnie's attire. Bonnie went wide eyed and he placed the pouch on Bonnie's hand, who thanked Danny for this, before attempting to pick the lock with the bobby pins, which she did after the third pin.

She then turned to Danny and said "You're quite a sneaky fella, aren't you Danny?" Danny then chuckled and replied "Says the vixen who picked the lock with a bobby pin. Fact still is though, you did drop the pouch and Queen Gummy is a witness." Bonnie then looked at Queen Gummy, who nodded her head and puts her two fingers in a 'V' shape and pointed at her eyes, then Bonnie's and repeated it again. Bonnie understood what Queen Gummy is trying to indicate and Danny and his crew went inside the chamber to see a group of Dog Sergeants guarding the way to where Seger is. They then charged at them and Danny hatched an idea. He then said "Wing! Spring me in the air!" Wing then replied "Why, Captain?!" Danny then shouted "Just trust me!" Wing then jumped onto the ground on his back as Danny jumped to Wing and Wing used his springy feet to launch Danny up in the air; enabling Danny's idea into effect: he got out his shield and pistol and shot down a ball of lightning to the floor, sticking it to the surface (The Dog squadron gave a smirk, but Danny smirked back), as Danny dived down, shield first, to the ball of lightning (The Dogs turned their expression to shock) and it created a (literal) shockwave that took out all the Dogs in one move. Bonnie, Chantal and Louis applauded for Danny's performance, as Danny said "It's not just me that you have to applaud, you have to give Wing some credit as well; I couldn't have done it without him." Chantal then helped Wing up and Danny and his crew (save for Wing, respectively) applauded Wing for his efforts, then they entered through the tunnel on the other side of the room and they encountered Seger along with a Crab thug, a Frog gunslinger and a Cutthroat. Seger then said "This 'Cat and Mouse' chase has gone on long enough… Get 'em Lads!"

No sooner when Seger and his men grabbed their weapons, Queen Gummy wrapped her sticky tongue around Danny and flung him in the air, shield raised and yelled "NOW!" Bonnie and Chantal shot at Danny's shield, which is angled down at 45 degrees, and both shots divided into two and took down Seger's men on contact, with Seger taking heavy damage. Danny landed behind Seger; Seger saw that he is 1 on 4 now and yelled "Okay! Okay! I submit… please don't kill me." Danny then said "Why have you changed sides to the Cutthroats? What's going on?" Seger turned and saw determination in his eyes and replied calmly "It's not just the Cutthroats. The Shark Clans are coming together, even the Threshers… but I am aware they are only the brute force. The true leaders are in the dark… or cloaked with magic." Louis then exclaimed "Threshers… Tiger Sharks Captain, more dangerous than Cutthroats. (turns to Seger) I don't suppose you have an inkling where we could find some Threshers, you traitorous rat?" Seger sighed and replied "One: I was forced to help the Sharks; and two: I was actually due to meet the Threshers in a cave in _**Devilfish Landing**_ at _**Corsair's Channel**_ , but I rather prefer to face justice from Mordekai." Danny understood and he and his crew, along with Seger, exited the Ancient Tunnels and went back to _**Buccaneer's Den**_. When they approached Mordekai, Seger knew what Mordekai will do to him, so he went to a corner, kneeled and puts his paws behind his head. Mordekai then said "I'm glad you brought Seger, but did you learn any new information?" Danny explained on what he and his crew learned from Seger, when Mordekai looked disturbed when Danny mentioned the Threshers.

Mordekai then said "Threshers. Those Tiger Sharks are responsible for the destruction of my clan. My heart longs to fight them in battle, but my duty to protect Captain Avery comes first. Go to _**Devilfish Hollow**_ and see what you can learn by… 'convincing' the Threshers to tell you this Master Plan. I'd advice caution though, I suspect the true enemy hasn't show their faces yet." Danny tilted his hat and then he and his crew headed for _The Groaning Trap_ and set sail for _**Corsair's Channel**_. Danny decided to let the Skylane pilot his 'ship' and sat on the edge of his 'ship'. Bonnie just came out of the cabin and said "Hey Captain! We're having Fish and Chips right now! Why aren't you joining?" There wasn't a response from Danny; he was recounting a memory when he was younger. * _A young boy in a green and blue striped shirt with beige short pants is sitting on the crow's nest with his father, both having a cone of vanilla ice-cream with a dash of sprinkles, looking out at the sunset. The young boy said "Daddy? Where are we going after we have our sleepy-time?" The boy's father then replied "_ _ **Marleybone**_ _, my dear son. Me and your mother are… donating supplies to some good people who needs it most. Well, we should finish our cones now, your mother is making some pumpkin soup with those… 'Bowtie' pasta you have a liking to." The young guy smiled and finished his cone quickly before sliding down with a rope and entered the cabin, as his father chuckled and said "That boy is so partial to pasta, he is_."* Danny continued to gaze at the sky, as Bonnie sat next to him and snapped out of his gaze by stroking his cheek, which prompted him to look at Bonnie, blushing slightly. Bonnie then said "Sorry Danny, I didn't mean to—Wait… are you blushing?" Danny blinked twice before replying "How much?" Bonnie checked his blush and replied "A faint pink."

Danny then replied with an *Oh…* before realising they are close to the entrance of the _**Corsair's Channel**_ and he quickly got on the helm and turned to the mouth of the _**Corsair's Channel**_ entryway. Danny then slowed down the speed on The Groaning Trap as Louis came out from the Cabin and took control of the helm, as Danny went down into the cabin with Bonnie to see Wing and Chantal napping on the chairs and Queen Gummy nibbling on an almond cookie and a spare bowl filled with chips and a few cooked fish. Danny sat on his seat with Bonnie sitting right next to him, looking endearingly at him while he ate his food rather depressingly, pondering (" _I'm beginning to think he's having a soft spot for Vixen's. It's kinda cute actually… oh but what am I thinking, he's my captain and he probably bought that lovely jewellery for a girl I never even met. Although I do admire his tactical planning and his sharp, perceptive eyes_.") Bonnie's fur didn't show it, but she was blushing a slight pink as well, as Danny thought (" _Oh man. What's worse than losing your own parents is not knowing where they were buried in the first place… provided they WERE buried at all. Ah well, I'll find out at a later time, right now I'm trying to have a bit of brunch here. Heavens above… these chips are sooooo good! Shame there isn't any ketchup onboard… at least there is salt_.") _The Groaning Trap_ then came slowly to a full stop and Louis knocked on the cabin door saying "We have arrived at our destination!" Bonnie nudged Wing awake, as Danny on Chantal; the latter having Chantal's eyes glisten when she saw who woke her up. Danny, Bonnie, Wing, Chantal and Queen Gummy climbed out of the cabin and saw _**Devilfish Hollow**_ , which made Danny and his crew cringe with discomfort. Despite its look, Danny and his crew ventured into _**Devilfish Hollow**_.

Danny saw a trail of shark footprints heading to the right corridor and they entered it to see 4 Tiger Sharks, which one of them said "Hey! You're not Seger… Get em, lads! These landlubbers know too much!" Danny noticed a small crystal embedded on a nearby stalagmite and shot a spark at it, which correct to Danny's subtle idea, it shot 4 separate streams of lightning at the Tiger Sharks' Cutlass', prompting them to drop their weapons and enabling Queen Gummy to sweep the Tiger Sharks off their feet, then Bonnie shot a large spark in the air and Wing jumped up high right in front of the said spark and he chopped it into four sparks and kicked them all down to the Tiger Sharks, defeating them instantly. One of the Tiger Sharks then said "Ye haven't won, Pirate! _**Skull Island**_ will fall and we shall claim it for ourselves and our masters!" Then, a familiar voice said from behind Danny and his crew "Thresher! How dare Ye! I'll have ye… walk the plank, says I. Har!" Danny and his crew turned around to see not a Cutthroat, but a Prawn wearing what looks like a trenchcoat accompanied by 3 swamp monsters and Bonnie looked confused and said "What the devil are you?" The Prawn then replied "What are ye, blind? I am a big, mean, nasty Cutthroat. Yar!" Danny and his crew snickered and Bonnie said "No you're not!" The Prawn's eyes narrowed annoyingly and said "Yes I am. I only let you see what I want you to see." Danny then said "Does a 'Cutthroat' look like a little fish wearing a small trenchcoat and regularly have a voice unlike the other sharks?" The Prawn was about to say otherwise when he realised that they somehow saw through his cloak spell and said "Ohhh… Well actually, I'm a Prawn. And you're correct to see that the Sharks are merely the brute force in our plan, but are unaware that it's actually us Prawns that actually needs to take back _**Skull Island**_. But enough about that, you know too much as it is, so I'm just going to eliminate you fools."

Danny and his crew took down the Swamp monsters rather easily, as the Prawn shot a magical projectile at Danny, but was directed back by Wing's roundhouse kick and it shocked the Prawn into temporal paralysis, enabling Danny to take him down with a shield bash with his shield applied with an electrical charge, courtesy of Bonnie. The Prawn then pleaded for mercy and told Danny and his crew that he and the other Prawns plan to stop evacuations of _**Skull Island**_ by loading the Cutthroats massive ship into a 'Fire Ship' that is coated with explosives, particularly with Naptha. Bonnie then said "Not if we blow it up first. Let's tie them up and hurry over to the _**Fire Ship**_." After binding the Sharks, swamp monsters and Prawn with triple braided ropes, Danny and his crew hurried back to _The Groaning Trap_ and hastily sailed back to _**Skull Island**_ , where Danny saw the _**Fire Ship**_ at the west of _**Skull Mountain**_ and sailed to it, docking it rather skilfully at top speed to none. Danny and his Crew then hurried to the rigging on the left side and climbed up to see barrels of Naptha on the base deck and a Prawn wearing a navy blue trenchcoat appeared on the Helm level and said with a chuckle "So you took care of my brother? He always was an improviser, as well as being adept in magic. I can't, however, let you go any further. Minions, take care of these interlopers!" Danny and his crew are facing two swamp monsters and two Cutthroat Cannoneers, as Danny looked at Chantal and she nodded in response. Chantal jumped to Danny and Danny boosted her in the air with his shield, enabling her to shoot the Cutthroats and Swamp monsters with 4 separate shots in one… well, shot. Fortunately, it caused critical hit on all of them and they were all downed at once. The Prawn General was stunned to see such cooperation and realised if the Prawns, even the Master, faced them, they wouldn't last for even 30 seconds.

The Prawn General then said "I underestimated you, young Pirate. Your tactical prowess, your cooperation with your own crewmates… You and your own crew are definitely going to be such a force to be reckoned with. If you wish to know where the Master is, he's in the ruins at the top of the hill behind a stone door. But you need a key; by all means, take mine. If its all the same to you, I'd would like to go down with this ship. Use that cannon over there, destroy the _**Fire Ship**_ … I cannot stand such massacre if it blocks all access from the island." Danny nodded and he and his Crew got off the _**Fire Ship**_ and went to the cannon thats facing said ship and it went down in multiple explosions as the Prawn General salutes with the ship going down. Danny then said "We'd better get back to _**Skull Island**_." Danny and his crew sailed to the docks of _**Skull Island**_ and hurried up the hill and saw the stone door on the side of the top of the hill. Bonnie then got out the key and inserted it into the keyhole, but couldn't twist it to unlock it. Danny then held the key handle with Bonnie, saying "Let me help you Bonnie." Unaware to Danny, he was holding Bonnie's paw as well and Bonnie was blushing pink; Danny pushed the key further in and twisted the key, unlocking the stone door. He then removed the key from the socket and realised he's holding Bonnie's paw. He then looked up at Bonnie, who turned away from him in embarrassment, as Danny saw Bonnie blushing pink as well. He then shook himself and said "Right! Let's stop the Master Plan!" He then puts his hand on his holster as Bonnie placed her paws on her Thunderbuss musket. Danny then thought (" _Hoo boy… I wonder how she'll react if I gave her that lovely jewellery I bought yesterday. Why am I thinking about Bonnie and me when we're doing a bit of saving from a few scuttling Prawns?! *pauses* I'll tell her later_.")

Bonnie then thought (" _Heavens above, he saw me blushing! *groans* I know we're on a job right now, but I can't help it! He's just so smart, kind hearted, tactical, keen-eyed, sweet, cute, knows what to say to gi—I'll just focus on the job right now_.") Danny and his crew are amazed to see such ruins at the top of the hill, as Danny noticed that the temple ruins is blocked by barriers and also two winches on opposing sides. 4 Thresher Sharks are not gonna let them activate the winches, but they were easily subdued by Wing launching Louis into the air and he shot electrical-enhanced bolts at the Threshers (You guys really think I leave out Louis in the co-op attacks?). Danny then used the winch to lower the outer barrier and he and his crew headed to the other winch, but a Prawn summoned a barrier to stop them. However, Danny and Bonnie managed to get through before the barrier shut them off from the rest of the crew. They were facing said Prawn, alongside a Cutthroat Cannoneer and a swamp monster. Danny then launched Bonnie into the air with his shield and she used her power to reduce their evasiveness as well as doing damage (Of course). Danny then slid on the ground and flung both the Prawn and the Swamp monster in the air and finished them both off with a well-placed spark shot. The Cutthroat then shot a cannonball at Danny and Danny re-directed it back via 'Dead Man's Volley' into the hand-held cannon, blowing it up and taking down the Cutthroat. The barrier then dissipated and the crew had been assembled again. Danny then went over to the winch, but can't turn it because it is stuck. He then noticed a few pebbles falling from a damaged pillar and orders his crew to stand back as he went up a small slope and pushed the pillar down to the winch, breaking it and also lowering the inner barrier leading to the inner temple. Danny and his crew ran to the entrance to face another Prawn and 3 more Swamp monsters. Danny then boosted Wing into the air and Wing slammed his feet into the ground, sending the enemy into the air.

Queen Gummy then flung Bonnie into the air and she rapidly shot sparks into the enemy until they fell into the water, subdued by the shots. Danny and his crew then entered the temple to see a horde of Prawns and Swamp monsters, leaded by a larger Prawn that Danny knew immediately is 'The Master'. Louis then exclaimed "Quick! Get the Jumbo Shrimp!" Bonnie then replied "Isn't that an Oxymoron?" Louis then said "What did you call me?" The Master then said "Silence! Minions, silence them… permanently." Danny and Wing boosted Bonnie and Chantal, respectively, into the air and they shot a hail of sparks onto the minions, subduing them in an instant. The Master then yelled "Inconceivable! *groans* Fine… I'll take care of you insects myself." The Master enveloped himself in a barrier, as Danny looked around, then he looked at his spark pouch, then Wing and Queen Gummy and he hatched an idea. Danny then coated Wing with electricity, as Queen Gummy, who understood what Danny is doing, wrapped her tongue around Wing's torso and spin him so fast he turned into an electrical vortex, as Danny coated his right arm with electricity and grabbed 'Shing Vortex' by the base as The Master's last words were "Inconceivable…" before he was slammed by 'Shing Vortex'. Wing then stopped spinning and the electrical coating wore off as The Master weakily got up and said "I wasn't fully aware of that kind of cooperation and trust you shared with your crew captain. All I wanted was to have Skull Island to be given back to my kind… but I've seen the error of my ways. I'll won't make any more fuss, I will agree to take the most harsh punishment the council will apply to me." The Master then placed its… pincers behind his head and Danny binded him in a thin thread before going to _**Buccaneer's Den**_ and reporting to Mordekai, who is curious about the Prawns as he never heard of them.

Mordekai then accepted The Master's surrender and he dragged him to the cells, as he said to Danny "You're full of surprises, young Pirate. I guess looks can be deceiving… no offence. *The Master shrugged* Go to Jack and tell him that he is forgiven. And tell him that I am sorry for his death." Danny then nodded and he and his Crew headed off to _**Blood Shoals**_ and _**Traitor's Cave**_. Danny then told Jack that Avery and Skull Island is safe, as Jack said "You have no idea how much of a relief that is, young pirate. We might have been foes physically, but you have replaced my bad deed with peace. Thank you. Go tell Lasko that I am at peace now." And just like that, Jack disappeared into the afterlife. Danny went over to Lasko, when Lasko said "I'm glad that you put Jack's spirit at ease, but I cannot lead you to where Ratbeard is until you help me other mates.


	8. An Ancient City and Dinos

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 7

An Ancient City and Recent Tribe

Danny then went to Manny's spirit next and asked "What's the matter?" Manny's spirit then explained "Before joining Ratbeard's crew, I was with a different captain named Zadok. He led us to an entryway in these caves that goes to a city of gold. 'We were rich!' we thought… But then, we heard monstrous roars from above and we fled the cavernous room and locked the door behind us, leaving Zadok behind as well. They call this place _**Traitor's Cave**_ ever since. The guilt is too much, it's unbearable! Please help my previous captain, young pirate! I kept the key that leads to Zadok in that chest over there." Danny then told Manny's spirit that he'll help Zadok and then he grabbed the key from the chest and went to the stone door nearby and unlocked it. Danny and his crew then went into another cavernous room when they heard a voice yelling "Hey! Get out o' here! I warn ye, this place has mighty guardians!" Danny then saw an elderly man wearing a captain outfit, has white hair and one of his eyes was twitching. The elderly man then continued "Who the devil are ye, anyway?" Danny then explained to Zadok that Manny sent him, when Zadok cuts in "MANNY?! That traitorous rat! Why I… wait, who's Manny again? Never mind that! You see that hole up there? There's a city of gold up there… I can't operate the basket by myself, but now YOU'RE here, we can… *Zadok frisks his pockets* we can… OH NO!" Danny and his Crew then simultaneously said "What?"

Zadok then exclaimed "The key! The JADE key! Those blighted overgrown lizards… THEY must've took it! I can't activate the basket winch without it! They're in the cave opposite of this one, through this doorway!" Danny tilted his hat in confirmation and he and his crew went through said doorway to see a group of Dinolizards, as Bonnie commented "Look at these beasties! One of them's got to have the key!" The Dinolizards noticed Danny and his crew and they charged at them; however, Danny shot a spark above the lizards and it erupted into a shower of miniature sparks that took down all the Dino-lizards, with one of them spitting out the jade key needed for the basket winch. Danny then, albeit reluctantly, picked up said key and he and his crew returned to Zadok, who said rather startled "Get back! I warn ye, this place has mighty… Oh, it's you again. Heavens above, sorry about that. I've just been in this cave for so long, I've been quite admittedly mentally unstable. Have you got… *Danny held up the jade key* THE KEY! You've got it! Now we can access the city! Ooh… but do we dare? There are some things up there… How's about this? You go up there and get some gold and I'll winch you up there. Just be careful… there's more to up there than I'm aware of." Danny nodded and he and his crew went to the basket and Zadok raised it with the unlocked winch. When Danny and his crew got out of the hole that turned out to be a formerly makeshift well, Bonnie said "Danny… I don't think we're in _**Skull Island**_ anymore." Then a voice rang that said "You?!" Danny was startled, then saw a blue Parasaur with tribal paint and equipment and realised that he made that shout. Danny and his crew went to the Aztecan and he said "By the Lords of Night! I could sure need some help." Danny then said "What's the matter?"

The Aztecan Parasaur then introduced himself as Oxlahun Zotz and said "My tribe had some trouble back in our respective Aztecan world with the Queen of Shadows, Morganthe. We fled to here to _**Xol Akmul**_ because we thought it would be safe, but instead, we traded one bit of trouble for another. There is a curse in this city that managed to take control of most of my tribe. Recently, before you scaleless ones came, me and 3 other warriors came to hunt for meat, but they were taken control by said curse; only I kept my wits." Danny nodded and replied "So you want us to retrieve some meat from your 'corrupted' hunters? *Oxlahun nods* Okay then… how many and where is your tribe's camp?" Oxlahun Zotz then pointed the way to the camp and said "Through there. My tribe's camp is on the hill you see… however, the cursed hunters are on the path as well. As for the meat, I need 3 pieces of them." Danny nodded and then he and his crew took down 3 cursed Aztecan hunters and retrieved the meat from them (not their meat in case you're pondering), then headed to the Aztecan camp. When they arrived at the entrance, they heard a shout from a Tri named Lamac Chol said "Who is this? An agent from the Queen of Shadows? Let my horns deal with them!" Suddenly, a voice said "Stop! Do not hurt them." Then a blue Aztecan Pteranadon came from behind a sealed portal and said to Danny "Who are you, Scaleless One? Please speak." Danny then explained what happened on his end and gave the meat to Itzam Halach, who then said "So you came from the Well of Sorrows and fought our cursed hunters? You are one mighty warrior indeed. I saw you kind's nature for destruction; now I see that you're are capable for kindness as well. Unfortunately, the food isn't the main problem."

Itzam Halach then continued "I tried to combat this curse, but without magical talismans, I could not hold it at bay. There is a crystal skull up on that hill that can help with blocking the curse, but a few of my warriors went up there to retrieve it with protective talismans and were cursed anyway." Lamac Chol then said "You would treat with this smoothskin?! I say we should let the curse take him!" Itzam Halach then replied "Still yourself, Lamac Chol! You're not in charge of this tribe; I, Itzam Halach, am in charge! Please scaleless one, retrieve the talismans from my corrupted warriors and the crystal skull as well, then bring them back to me." Danny nodded in agreement and he and his crew went to face the cursed Aztecan shamans. Wing launched Danny up in the air as Danny pointed down and shot the cursed Aztecans with hailing sparks and finished them off with electric pulses from said shots. Danny then landed on the ground softly feet first right next to the crystal skull and he grabbed it. Bonnie then said "That was so impressive, Danny! I didn't know you can do that! *Bonnie's eyes glisten* Oh um… *ahem* we'd better get these back to the lizard—I mean the dinosaurs. The nice ones, I mean." Bonnie twiddled her thumbs together before Danny, Bonnie and the rest of the crew went back to the Aztecan camp, where Itzam said "Young scaleless Warrior! I saw you display of combat from here and it was quite phenomenal! And you retrieved the talisman's and the skull! Just remarkable!" Danny and his crew then handed the Talisman's and Crystal Skull to Itzam and he continued "Although I'll be able to hold off the curse, I'm afraid it won't relent until the one who casted it in the first place is defeated – Ch'ok Ak'Ab!" Danny then replied "Ch'ok Ak'ab? I take it he's some kind of a witchdoctor?"

Itzam nodded and he continued "Ch'ok Ak'ab is keeping himself undead by the use of 3 crystal statues deep in the _**Temple of Fire**_. Young Scaleless Warrior, you've proven your strength, will and agility; I implore you, destroy the statues in the Temple of Fire to destroy the curse and Ch'ok Ak'ab!" Lamac Chol then added "If you do not or fail, we will go to Skull Island and take it by force!" Itzam then replied "Lamac, hold your ground! Remember what this Young Scaleless Warrior has done for us." Lamac then scoffed and said "That witch Morganthe told that she'll help us back in Azteca – LIES! This little whelp lies also!" Itzam then bellowed "BE SILENT! This young one is under MY protection! You shall do no harm!" Itzam then turned to Danny and continued "Young Scaleless One. Go to the _**Temple of Fire**_ and destroy the statues and Ch'ok Ak'ab!" Danny then nodded and he and his crew went down the path and through a tunnel to see a long line of stairs leading to the entrance to the Temple, as Louis said "Looks like a long way up, Captain. Those dinosaurs are certainly going to give us a 'warm welcome'." After battling a couple groups of corrupted Aztecans, Danny and his crew entered the temple to see that someone had entered previously because a door is already open on the other side. They then went through said door to come upon some Aztecan hunters and spearman. Danny and his crew managed to beat them with traps, Wing launching them into the air and Queen Gummy finishing them off. Danny and his crew then went down further, feeling a bit of heat, then came across another Aztecan shaman, but with flying snakes this time. Queen Gummy then launched Louis into the air and he spun and shot the enemy with hailing harpoon bolts before landing. They were defeated as Danny, Chantal and Bonnie clapped for Wing's and Louis' cooperation before heading down to where the statues are, but their way was blocked by Aztecosaur mummies.

Danny then readied his shield and pistol before Bonnie jumped to him and launched her into the air before she and Danny both shot sparks at the mummies and it erupted into an electrical pulse, blasting the mummies into the lava below. Bonnie landed on the ground as Danny said "Nice landing Bonnie." Bonnie then replied "Thank you very much, Danny." Danny and his crew then headed off to the statue on the left and destroyed it with a combined electrical shot. They then headed off to the statue on the other side and did the exact same thing to destroy it. However, Danny's crew were entrapped in a green bubble and Danny turned around to see a skeletal Aztecosaur who he immediately identified as Ch'ok Ak'ab. Danny then walked up the slope and went to the opposite side of Ch'ok Ak'ab and the last statue as Ch'ok Ak'ab said "You won't get out of here alive!" He then charged a green spark as Danny got an idea and he readied his shield. Ch'ok Ak'ab then shot the spark at Danny; Danny then bashed the spark back at Ch'ok Ak'ab and initiated a ' _Dead Man's Volley_ '. After a few repeats, Ch'ok Ak'ab jumped out of the way and the enlarged spark destroyed the statue before Ch'ok Ak'ab's last words rang "NOOOOOOoooooo…" Ch'ok Ak'ab and his minions were degraded into dust and Danny's crew were free from the bubble and congratulated him, Bonnie particularly because she hugged him shouting repeatedly "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She then let go of Danny and all of them exited the Temple of Fire and headed back to the Aztecan camp, as Bonnie thought (" _Heavens to Betsy, did I just hug him?! Well I KNOW he just rescued me and the crew with that_ _Dead Man's Volley_ _trick… *groans* who am I kidding? He's just so caring for others… and me_.") Danny then thought (" _Bonnie hugged me! She has got… surprisingly soft fur. Plus her clothing is quite soft and silky. *sighs* I'd better focus on helping Lasko's mates before going out with Bonnie_.")

Danny and his crew returned to _**Xol Akmul**_ and returned to the Aztecan camp, where Itzam said with gratitude "Young Scaleless One! You've did it! You've bested Ch'ok Ak'ab and ridden the curse from this valley! Now, Oxlahun Zota returned and told me that another scaleless one is requesting for gold. Here, for your brave actions I shall reward you with 500 gold… um, yes I did give you twice as that, but the other half is for the aforementioned scaleless one in the Well of Sorrows. I bid you good luck in your adventures… young captain." Danny then thanked Itzam and he and his crew retuned down the hole and gave the gold to Zadok, who said "Hot Diggedy! You've found the gold! And you've haven't been eaten as well! Don't worry, young pirate, that  Aztecan told me everything. Go tell Manny that he's forgiven." Danny tilted his hat at Zadok and returned to where Manny is and told him that he's forgiven. Manny then said as he departed "I thank ye, young pirate! At least Zadok has got his gold. Go tell Lasko that we're square." Danny then returned to Lasko and he said "I'm glad Manny has found peace with his former captain. Just Moe left and then I'll get ye on Ratbeard's 'Tail'."


	9. 1 ring, 1 hook and lots of crabs

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 8

1 ring, 1 hook, lots of crabs

Danny then went up to Moe and asked him what is his burden, as Moe replied "I betrayed my love, Wilhelmena. She was my one true love, but she eventually chose Captain Gordon over me. In a foolish response, I took her wedding ring and hid it in a cave above us. Please, go up to said cave and get the ring back in that chest. I'll know peace when Wilhemena forgives me." Danny nodded and then he and his crew went up the ladder to the cave above and saw there are no rings; however, they heard wings through the nearby tunnel and Danny suspects that the ring will be in there. They then head through the tunnel to see the chest Moe spoke of; but also a group of Skarakeets. Bonnie then jokingly said "Polly want a cracker?" and she giggled a little, as Danny chuckled with her joke. They then went serious and Danny easily took them all out with a hail of sparks. He then went to the chest and opened it to retrieve the ring. Bonnie remarked with glistening eyes that it is a beautiful ring, before coming back to her regular self and Wing commented that they should return it to Wilhelmina. Danny nodded and he and his crew left the caves as they saw a female rat peeking out the door and urging them to come inside. They did as they were asked and went inside, as the female rat introduced herself as Wilhelmina.

Danny then gave her ring back and told her that Moe is deceased, which she responded "Oh no… if Moe is gone, no one will help me with my trouble… unless… Listen, even with the ring back, I can't wed Captain Gordon because he's currently in the hands- er- CLAWS… of the Red Claw faction. I don't know where they've taken him, but perhaps you can… 'persuade' any of them in the skyway to tell you where he is. Once I have my Gordon with me, I'll be certain to forgive Moe… although his action was quite silly." Danny nodded and he and his crew went aboard _The Groaning Trap_ and set sail to battle a Red Claw ship. After reducing its condition to half (at least), Danny and his crew swung aboard the Red Claw ship and defeated everyone save for one, who said that Captain Gordon is at _**Devilfish Hollow**_. Danny groaned and said "Again?" He then knocked out the crab and he and his crew went back to _The Groaning Trap_ and set sail to _**Devilfish Hollow**_ … again. As Danny was sailing, Bonnie asked him on what he plans to do on Valentine's Day whilst she blushes. Danny saw the blush and replied "Well, first off, I give my Valentine a breakfast in bed (Bonnie went "Mhmmm?"), then we go to the beach to have a dip (Bonnie went "Yeah?"), then at dinnertime we'll have a splendid meal (Bonnie went "Go on…") and finally we'll go in a double-bed and sleep snugly." Danny then looked at Bonnie and she was blushing crimson red; Danny then noticed they were close to _**Devilfish Hollow**_ and he slowed down to a complete stop, holding Bonnie so she wouldn't fall off. Danny was blushing as well, but reluctantly said "We've got to get Captain Gordon back. Come on…" Danny and his crew then went back into _**Devilfish Hollow**_ and saw another feet trail into the opposite cave where they fought the Prawns.

When they entered, a Red Claw cannoneer said before noticing Danny and his crew "Alright new recruits! Captain Gordon is in _**Red Hook Cave**_ at _**Skull Island**_ , so—"He then noticed Danny and his crew and yelled "Boys! We've got some intruders!" As they readied their weapons, they heard trembling from the side and they got bowled over by a boulder that was pushed by Queen Gummy. One of the Red Claw's then said "You're looking for Captain Gordon? *Danny nodded* He's in _**Red Hook Cave**_ in _**Skull Island**_ … and he'll stay there too." Danny was about to knock him out, when Bonnie got there first and she said "Let's get Captain Gordon." Danny nodded and he and his crew left _**Devilfish Hollow**_ and set sail to _**Skull Island**_. Louis then took over the helm as Danny and Bonnie went down to the cabin and Bonnie began "Danny… there's something I want to tell you, but I couldn't do so in front of the others… you were wondering why I asked what you were planning to do with your Valentine?" Danny nodded and Bonnie paused for a moment before she continued "I… I never had a Valentine. Prior to meeting you, I've never been calmer and more active than now." Danny nodded and Bonnie blushed, as Danny said "There's something I got to tell you as well… I… I never had a Valentine either… and I also-" Danny was interrupted by Louis who yelled "Land Ho, Capitaine!" Danny sighed in regret and said "We'd better get moving." Danny got up from his chair and went to the trapdoor to see that Bonnie isn't getting up. He felt bad about Bonnie and rubbed her side to make her feel better, making her growl happily and him smiling because of it. Bonnie then got up and said "Let's get going, Danny. We don't want the rest of the crew waiting."

Danny nodded and he and Bonnie went out the trapdoor and joined up with the crew. They then headed to _**Red Hook Cave**_ and entered the mouth to see a band of Red Claws bantering and one of them said "You're a friend of ol' Captain Gordon, are you? He's right through that door… admittedly caged over a caudron of boiling oil." Danny and his crew were startled and they ran through the door to see 3 crabs in the way, one of them saying "Getting Captain Gordon are ye? I'm afraid we can't let you have him. Boys!" When the crabs readied their weapons, Bonnie flung Danny in the air as he coated his shield with electricity and he slammed to the ground, creating a radial pulse that defeated 2 of the crabs, the third rushed further into the tunnel. Danny then said "Quick, we can't let them get Gordon!" Danny's crew nodded and they hurried further into the tunnel; however, they saw the same crab with 2 more crabs and Captain Gordon is indeed being held in a cage above a cauldron of boiling oil. The crab that fled before said "Like I said, we can't let Captain Gordon go! It'd spoil our dinner plans otherwise… heheh!" Captain Gordon then screamed "Help me! Knock this cauldron over or I'll be in the menu!" Danny and his crew were on the clock to free Captain Gordon, when Queen Gummy gone up a pile of gold coins and wrapped her tongue around a small cauldron, then she slid down and threw the cauldron towards the bigger one, tipping it over completely as Captain Gordon said in relief "Thanks, young pirate! If ye took any longer, I'd have been a meal for those accursed crabs!" Suddenly, one more Red Claw thug came, as Danny shot a spark into the air and a thundercloud suddenly appeared and struck the Red Claws simultaneously, paralysing them in place. Captain Gordon is impressed with Danny's skills and asked him why he came for him.

Danny then explained that he and his crew are taking him back to Wilhelmina, which he responded "WILHEMINA?! You got her ring back? Please take me to her!" Then a voice from behind said "Not so fast! *Danny turned around to see a swarm of Red Claws* We can't let you escape with Captain Gordon! Don't even think about it! There are a hundred crabs between you and the mouth of the cave… Say yer prayers, Pirate!" Bonnie replied "Hold on! I claim Parley!" The leader named Buster Crab replied to Bonnie "Parley?! You may be one of Avery's favourites, Miss Anne, but what right does this youngling have on the Code?" One of the Red Claws then said "Excuse me boss, but I recognised this one! He's the one that saved _**Skull Island**_ from the Troggies! Got the drop on Fin Dorsal, he did!" Buster Crab then replied "Blinking Nora! A real pirate, huh? Alright, it's Parley then… Not that I want to let ol' Gordon go, but I have heard of a better item. A golden hook under the ownership of The Floating Dutchman… if ye get that for me, I'd be good to part with Gordon fer such an item. The catch is that his ship, the _Marie Celestia_ , is lost in a storm, so you'd might wanna find someone who last saw it, if any. Hurry up though! We haven't eaten all day!" Bonnie then suggested that they go to Skinny Pete in the _**Kraken Skulls Tavern**_ , as he knows about the elderly pirates. Danny nodded and they passed through the large horde of Red Claws to get outside, then they went downhill and across the bridge to the marketplace and entered the _**Kraken Skulls**_. Danny then went to Skinny Pete at the bar and asked him if there is anyone who knows where the _Marie Celestia_ is, which he responded "Well, since you mentioned it, old Jim Doyle was just a lad when he was first on board that ship. If you want to know where that blighted ship is, you can find him at his shack near the portal."

Danny thanked Skinny Pete for the information and he and his crew headed for Jim's residence, as they heard voices inside. Danny and his crew then entered the shack to see Jim Doyle being harassed by wharf rats who are after the golden hook as well. One of the wharf rats spotted them and engaged them, as Wing Chun slid on the ground and knocked them on the floor. Then, Danny thrusted Chantal into the air and she complied by rapidly shooting at the down wharf rats, thus subduing them. Chantal then landed on her feet as Danny tilted his hat to her. Jim Doyle then asked if they were after the said hook as well, which Danny nodded. Jim then explained that The Floating Dutchman stole a witchdoctor's supply of Mojo Potions to make up for a cargo run, then when the _Maria Celestia_ rounded 'bout the cape, it was shrouded in a cloud of ghosts and was dragged into a cavern named _**Perdition's Cauldron**_ , as Jim got away, but in a weakened state. Despite it being haunted, Danny and his Crew had no choice but to travel to _**Perdition's Cauldron**_ , board the _Marie Celestia_ and get the hook from The Floating Dutchman. Danny thanked Jim Doyle for the info and they went to _The Groaning Trap_ and sailed for _**Perdition's Cauldron**_ , which gave Danny and his crew the shivers. Seeing no place to dock their ship directly next to the _Marie Celestia_ , they instead docked it near a pile of broken ships and walkways. Danny and his crew then got on a rowboat and got onboard the _Marie Celestia_ , then headed up to the upper deck on the left and after battling some ghostly pirates, they tried the door to the captain's cabin, but it was blocked on the other side. Danny then saw a trapdoor leading below the deck on the other side and he and his crew went to it, but not before they beaten some skeletal pirates.

Danny and his crew then went down a ladder to see more ghosts and they've beaten them as well. They then entered the hull and saw (you guessed it) more undead. After 2 battles, they went up to the Captain's cabin and saw The Floating Dutchman alongside 3 undead ("Of course…" Danny thought). After a minute of battling, Danny retrieved the golden hook and he and his crew made their way back to _The Groaning Trap_ and sailed back to _**Skull Island**_ ; they then rushed to _**Red Hook Cave**_ and gave the golden hook to Buster Crab, who said "Nice work Pirate! I honestly thought ye didn't have it in ya! Please take Captain Gordon back to his lady friend, but I'd advise you not to cross me again!" Bonnie then sighed in relief and said "Come on, Danny. Let's reunite these two claw-crossed lovers…" Danny and his crew then travelled with Captain Gordon by boat to _**Blood Shoals**_ and went to his house to find a note signed by Wilhelmina that showed that she went into _**Traitor's Cave**_ to see if Moe really has died. Danny, Captain Gordon and Danny's crew went back inside _**Traitor's Cave**_ and heard weeping further in. When they got to the "Banquet" table, they saw Wilhelmina weeping over Moe's corpse, as Moe's spirit appeared and said "Wilhelmina… I'm sorry for causing such trouble. It was such a foolish move to hide your ring…" Wilhelmina then turned to see Moe's spirit and she replied, tearing up "It's not that, I'm just sad that you're gone, since prior to that young pirate helping me, you're my only hope of getting my Gor- *sees Gordon across the room* GORDON!" She then leapt to Captain Gordon and hugged him tightly and he hugged back, before she released and said to Moe's spirit "Moe, it's okay now. I forgive you… and the wedding won't be complete without the groom." Moe then held his hand on his chest and thanked Danny before resting. Lasko then said "Thank you for sending my mates free. Now let's go down to business with Ratbeard."


	10. A vortex, a tribe and the Frogfather

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 9

A vortex, a tribe and the Frogfather

Lasko then continued "I don't know where Ratbeard has gone, but I bet who does. He's smuggled goods all the way from here to Mooshu and is infamous for his own dealings – the Frogfather. Last I heard, he was in Jonah Town, so you'd better consult Captain Ahab about him." Danny nodded and thanked Lasko for the information before setting off for Jonah Town on The Groaning Trap. Bonnie told Danny that it's called 'Jonah Town' because it's a town on a humpback, which Danny chuckled when he got the reason and replied "Oh, okay. Good thing I memorised the bible or I wouldn't get the reference." Bonnie then raised her left brow and said curiously "What you mean, Danny?" Danny then explained to Bonnie about the tale of Jonah and when he finished, they were at the Jonah Town docks. Danny and his crew then went off The Groaning Trap and went up the stairs to enter Jonah Town proper. They then looked for Captain Ahab and saw a pelican wearing a captain's outfit and correctly assumed it was him. Danny then asked Captain Ahab if they could see the Frogfather, when Captain Ahab said "Sorry lad, I can't since I've had my own troubles and you look like a nice lad. My best fisherman, Brody, left Jonah Town yesterday to fish some sky clams at the Vortex of Doom. Actually, now that I said it out loud, it's not a good idea at all. If it's not too much a bother, would you go to the vortex and see if Brody is in danger?"

Danny nodded and he and his crew returned to The Groaning Trap and sailed for the Vortex of Doom; they then entered the vortex and saw Brody's ship still intact… and Brody himself being attacked by sky sharks. Danny and his crew then boarded Brody's ship (admittedly, I forgot the ship's name) and battled the sharks. I used Gunnery on all 4 sharks (Privateering is my secondary power set), damaging them heavily as Bonnie used her ability to defeat them. Brody then thanked us and we brought him aboard The Groaning Trap as his ship got damaged into pieces when we were exiting the vortex. The Groaning Trap then sailed back to Jonah Town and set dock below the town, as Danny and his crew got off the raft with Brody and they headed back to Captain Ahab, who is pleased to see Brody again. Captain Ahab then turned to Danny and said "Thank you for rescuing Brody, ayuh! Unfortunately, I recently got a bigger problem… my son, Norville should've come back from Rapa Nui an hour ago with market currency that we're going to pay for… um… repairs. Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you headed off for Rapa Nui and talk to the Water Moles to find out what happened to Norville." Danny nodded and he and his crew went to The Groaning Trap and sailed for Rapa Nui as Danny pondered what Captain Ahab is hiding. The Groaning Trap then made port at Rapa Nui and Danny and his crew went off The Groaning Trap to notice that Norville isn't here, so Danny went to talk one of the Water Moles and he replied "You looking for sea-bird? He was here from last market, got his pay and left market, but don't know where he went when rat pirate made trouble." Bonnie then remarked "Rat pirate? He doesn't mean Ratbeard, does he?" The Water Mole then replied "Ratbeard? Don't know. Ask Chief Omutu about that."

Danny nodded and he asked Chief Omutu on what happened; Chief Omutu then replied "Ratbeard was friend of ours. But he betrayed us! He stole Sacred Feathers for the Waponis, our enemies." Louis then imitated a beckoning fist with his right pincer as he said "Ratbeard, that coward! Why work with the Waponis?" Chief Omutu explained that the Waponis have no other and betrayed the traditional Water Mole gods in favour of a Fire God. He then continued "Now they circle Rapa Nui just to taunt us; but we are peaceful Water Moles, we cannot battle. We appreciate your assistance if you destroy their ships with your… 'mighty' one." Danny accepts Chief Omutu's request and he and his crew went aboard The Groaning Trap and battled the Waponi Ships before returning to dock at Rapa Nui and reporting back to Chief Omutu, who is pleased with the results and said "In honour of helping us against the Waponi's, I hereby give you a Mojo Potion. Now, as of the fisherbird, I don't know where he is, but Hunter Raku over there will tell you – he is friend of fisherbird." Danny thanked Chief Omutu for giving him such an item and he turned around and went to Hunter Raku, who told them that Norville was captured by pirates heading for Skull Island. Danny thanked Hunter Raku for the info and Danny and his crew sailed for Skull Island and made port – Starboard side – at the docks. When they went up the stairs, Wing wondered on how they will find Norville as Louis suggested they talk to Skinny Pete. However, Skinny Pete doesn't know and he suggested they talk to Blind Mew because of his acute senses. Danny and his crew then went to Blind Mew and asked him if he sensed a Pelican fisherman being taken by pirates, which he confirmed and told them that they were heading for the sewers.

Danny and his crew thanked Blind Mew for the info and they headed for the sewer grate to see a trail of multiple foot prints going through the recently opened grate and they headed into the sewer, regardless of the stench. They then turned to the left and saw Norville behind a Dog sergeant, an otter outlaw, a hamster buccaneer and a crab thug. The otter then said "Hey, you're not Sammy! Get 'em, lads!" Bonnie was the first to react and she stunned the Otter, giving Wing his attack by doing a roundhouse kick and doing a flurry of punched before knocking out the Otter with a forceful twin palm hit. Danny then shot a spark in the air and the electricity shot down to Wing to coat him with electricity and he responded by making an electrical vortex via spinning with his head on the ground and his legs spread out, then punching the ground and leaping into the air before stomping hard and the ground and knocking out the other 3 enemies. Norville is amazed to see such tactics and said "I thank you, young pirate! I don't know who this 'Sammy' fella is and I don't want to meet him. Did Captain Ahab send you? *Danny nodded* Great! I've got to get this payment to the Frogfather right away! *Danny and his crew looked puzzled* Oh, um, yeah Jonah town pays the Frogfather to… oh dear, I've forgotten. Ye'd best talk to Captain Ahab about that." Danny nodded and he and his crew, along with Norville, sailed back to Jonah Town and docked under the town. Danny and his crew then went back to Captain Ahab, who is glad to see Norville again, before Danny asked Captain Ahab if the payments are going to the Frogfather. Captain Ahab then replied "Ayuh! We pay the Frogfather to protect Jonah Town from Cutthroats and other thieves. You still wanna see him, huh? Alright, I'll send you down. *Danny raised his left brow* Yup, I said 'down'."


	11. 2nd night in a Humpback Literally

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 10

2nd night inside a humpback… literally

Captain Ahab then explained that the Frogfather doesn't live in Jonah Town, he lives under it in Gullet. He then continued "Practically, it's through the whale's blowhole via bucket, so I'ma gonna have to lower you fellas down there." Danny nodded and thought ("Urgh… I don't think I can handle being inside a whale, but the sun is setting, so there isn't much choice anyway.") Danny and his crew went into Gullet and Bonnie exclaimed while waving the stench away "Hoo boy, Danny! I hope we find the Frogfather soon; this stench reeks!" Danny, who's pinching his nose, nodded and went over to a frog who said "Looking to gain access to the Frogfather? You'd best see Rocco first, he's the Frogfather's doorman, y'see… go up the ramp and turn left, he's in the building you're facing at that point. The password for the trial is, ah… 'Swordfish'." Danny and his crew nodded and went through the directions and entered Rocco's building as he said "Hey! What's the password?" Louis then replied "Swordfish, yes?" Rocco nodded and said as he pulled his pistols "The trail is to see if you're capable for assisting the Frogfather in less than easy tasks, so without delay, let's battle!" Danny then slid on the floor and boosted both Louis and Chantal up high so they can shoot hailing arrows/sparks at Rocco and his goon's before they submit defeat and Rocco said "Okay, you passed the test. Wasn't aware at all for that kind of teamwork, but we need some help regardless.

Now, to gain access to the Frogfather, the password is… 'Ribbet'." Danny and Bonnie snickered when Rocco said the password and Bonnie replied "'Ribbet'? Really? That's the silliest Password I ever heard!" Danny barely said "Yeah…" as he was laughing, as Rocco exclaimed "Hey, nobody's guessed it yet! Anyway, you'd best get to the Frogfather now." Danny calmed down a little as Bonnie picked him up, albeit still snickering. He and his crew then left Rocco's and went over to the Frogfather's sanctum as one of the crab guards said "Halt! What's the password?" Bonnie then replied "Uhh, ribbet?" The guards then let them pass and they entered the sanctum to see an elderly frog sitting on a red leather chair and a smaller frog beside him; the Frogfather then said "Who dares come in unannounced?" Danny then got himself up straight and said "So sorry to disturb you, sir. My name is Dead-Eye Daniel, but you can call me Danny if you like, and these are my crewmembers. I was wondering if you've seen or know where I can find a Wharf Rat named Ratbeard?" The Frogfather rubbed his big chin and said "You're asking me for information? Well, I'd like to tell you of an arrangement, but I'm afraid it's supper time right now. After that, I can give you some lodging for the evening and in the morning after breakfast, we can discuss." Danny checked his watch and saw it's already 7 o'clock, so he agreed and the Frogfather snapped his fingers to receive a bowl of dead flies and to give chips and some gravy for Danny and his crew. During the meal, Danny accidentally got a drop of gravy on Bonnie's fur, but she didn't mind it; after their meal, the Frogfather arranged Danny and his crew their lodging's for the evening and Danny is paired up with Bonnie and Queen Gummy as Wing, Chantal and Louis got paired as well.

Danny then realised that he got some gravy on his clothes and undressed down into his boxers, as Bonnie saw his details: he's light toned, slightly muscled and has a faint 6 pack. Bonnie then accidentally knocked over her Scaramanga musket and realised she was looking at Danny's body, blushing. Danny noticed this and he said "I'm just gonna have a shower, okay?" Bonnie smiled gleefully and nodded, making Danny blush from her response to all this. Danny then went into the shower and lathered his dark brown shaggy hair with shampoo, whistling 'Dancing in the Moonlight' as he goes. Meanwhile, Bonnie forgot that she had a bit of gravy on her fur, so she went into the bathroom, with Danny still in the shower, to unchanged into her bathing wear, namely pink undergarments. She then heard whistling in the room and saw to her own astonishment Danny, lathered with shampoo, whistling a song. His eyes were covered with suds and opened the shower door to try and reach for a towel. Bonnie saw the folded towel and gave it to Danny, who grabbed it and also felt Bonnie's paw on it, which Danny said "Bonnie! I'm not dressed yet." Bonnie then let go of the towel and Danny dried himself with it as Bonnie said "Me neither, Cappy." Danny just finished drying his face to see Bonnie in her pink undergarments and blushed dark pink at her slender figure; Bonnie giggled and tried to get the towel, when she slipped on a wet area and she, along with Danny, slid to the shower cubicle, their lips contacted each other. They then pulled their heads away from each other and Bonnie said "Sorry, Danny! I didn't mean-" Before she could finish, Danny hugged her and replied "It's okay, Bon Bon. You're okay. Okay better than 'okay', you're beautiful! I couldn't ask for a better girl." Bonnie gleefully smiled and they shared a kiss under the running shower, before Danny continued "I'd better get another towel."

10 minutes later, Danny is in his pyjamas as Bonnie got out of the bathroom, wearing Scottish-pattern leggings and a red t-shirt with a pink love-heart as Danny looked at her, attracted. They then got in the double bed and Danny cuddled up to Bonnie before saying "Good night, Bon Bon." As Danny yawned, Bonnie replied "You too, Cappy." She then kissed Danny on the forehead and fell asleep.

When morning came, Bonnie is glad to see that Danny is in the same position when he slept, but is disheartened because they must get up in order to talk with the Frogfather. After getting dressed, Danny, Bonnie and Queen Gummy went down for breakfast and after that, they talked with the Frogfather.


	12. Nicking Spices and Rescuing a friend

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 11

Nicking spices from monkeys & rescuing a familiar friend

The Frogfather explained, with the assistance of his consiglieri, that what Danny asked of is a favour and a favour cannot be given – only exchanged. The Frogfather then continued "As it happens, I have a favour I need you to assist me with. The Moniquistans in their fort near _**Skull Island**_ – _**The Presidio**_ – have some very unique spices that I want… procured. If you do this favour for me, I'll see what I can do about yours." Danny nodded and he and his crew left Gullet and Jonah Town and headed off for _**The Presidio**_ ; Bonnie is given a turn at the helm while Danny is leaning on the mast and the rest of the crew are preparing for the raid. Suddenly, Danny remembered something from his childhood: ( _A young boy and a Guinea Pig in guard equipment arrived in_ _ **Marleybone**_ _; the Guinea Pig looked distraught and the boy had recently cried, evident by tear marks going down his cheek. The Guinea Pig then stopped at a house near the town square and turned to the boy to speak to him. "Young Danny…" he began, "I'm leaving you in the care of this army veteran. I cannot take you where I'm going because I fear of putting you in danger." The young Danny then said "B-B-But… Mr De Vole… M-My parents…" The Guinea Pig grabbed his helmet and held it in front of his chest with one arm and placed a comforting hand on the young Danny's head with the other and said "I know Young Danny, I know. But don't let their demise slow you down; you're a resourceful, perspective kid. I'm sorry, but I have to go_."*

Bonnie noticed tears coming down from Danny's eyes as she made port at the secret dock to _**The Presidio**_ ; so she walked over to him and cuddled him before asking him what's the matter. Danny then replied "Just a memory when I was little. I'm sorry about worrying you; let's just get the Spices." Bonnie gave Danny a kiss in the cheek – prompting him to blush – before they and the rest of the crew went through a bushy path before coming to an exposed wall at _**The Presidio**_. An informant of the Frogfather told Danny and his crew that the Spices are held in the storeroom in the courtyard, but to get there, they have to sneak by a few patrols along the wall and go down the stairs in order to get to the courtyard. (The short way is blocked by impassable rubble, so they had to take the long way) Danny nodded and he and his crew snuck by each patrol successfully and went down to the courtyard as Louis remarked that was an easy enough bit to get through. They then entered the storeroom and saw the spices in plain sight at the backroom, but when Louis tried to open it, it was locked. Danny then heard little footsteps coming from the door and saw 2 pairs of Moniquistans – 1 pair is wearing heavy armor and wielding halberds and the other pair is wearing light armor and wielding crossbows. Both Danny's crew and the Moniquistan's drew their weapons and Danny used Gunnery on the Moniquistan Crossbowmen; Wing jumped high and stomped the crossbowmen into the air, Bonnie used her power to both finish off the crossbowmen and to weaken the guardsmen. Chantal then shot a spark in the air and two wicked thunderbolts struck the guardsmen and removed them from battle. Danny and his crew then went out to the courtyard, only to see more Moniquistans patrolling it as Bonnie exclaimed "The little blighters know we're here already!"

Danny then shot a blue electric sphere above the patrolling guards and they were trapped and eventually were beaten by Danny's trick. They then went into the barracks in order to find the key, when Danny heard a voice he'd never thought would hear again "Hey! I need help here!" Danny saw his parent's shipmate, Gaspard De Vole, being locked up by Moniquistans; he then went at a sprint and jumped off a column, then he pulled out his pistol and shot at a Moniquistan crossbowman, then the spark rebounded to the next Moniquistan, then again until they have succumbed to defeat. Danny then went to Gaspard's cell as Gaspard thanked Danny for clearing the Moniquistans before recognising him and is overjoyed when he saw that Danny became a real pirate and noted that his parents would be proud of him. Gaspard then continued "Danny, the key to my cell and the key to the spices are in the Commander's office. I know you can get those keys from him, I've got faith in you!" Danny is pleased to see Gaspard De Vole again and will gladly help him any way possible. Danny and his crew then went up the stairs to the Commander's office; when they entered, Danny noticed a glowing book at the corner of the room and figured it might help his crewmates in some way. The Commander then got out of his chair and he, along with 3 guards, engaged Danny's crew. Danny was able to take down the guards fluently, but the commander was determined to put them in a cell. Fortunately, Queen Gummy sticked her tongue at the Commander's desk and flung it to the air and with a whack of her tail, she sent it crashing down onto the Commander, knocking him unconscious. Danny then nicked the keys from the Commander and he and his crew returned to Gaspard and unlocked his cell, which he said "Thank you Danny! Now to get the spices!"

Danny, his crew and Gaspard went back to the storehouse and engaged with more Moniquistan guards, as Wing grabbed hold of Gaspard as Gaspard held out his Halberd – the blade's flat side facing the cobblestone floor – and Wing spun both of them around in rapid momentum, defeating the guards. Danny then let Gaspard do the honors and unlocked the back gate, before turning to Danny and said "It was so nice to see you again, Danny! You can get out of _**The Presidio**_ through that grate; I'll meet you back at _**Gullet**_." Danny then responded "I'm… I'm so glad to see you again, Gaspard. You're the only one who is close to family for me, so thank you for dropping me at _**Marleybone**_." Danny then hugged Gaspard and he responded by hugging back, before they departed for _**Gullet**_ in their own ships. On the way back, Danny felt happier now that he saw and freed Gaspard, as Bonnie noticed while she was on the helm. When they are closer to Jonah Town via Skylane, Bonnie tilted _The Groaning Trap_ a little so it would get out of the Skylane and reach the docks. She then got off the helm for a moment and went close to Danny, who said "I'm glad we raided _**The Presidio**_. We got both the spices and we freed Gaspard as well… he used to work for my parents before… *sigh* before the Armada got to them. But… I'm happy for one other thing… *Danny turns to Bonnie and caresses her cheek* You." Bonnie then smiled and she and Danny made a small, but lovely peck. Danny then went to the helm and docked Starboard-side, before he and his crew got off _The Groaning Trap_ and headed to _**Gullet**_. After going down via bucket, they went to and entered the _**Frogfather's Sanctum**_ to see Gaspard there as well.

The Frogfather then said "Young pirate, our mutual friend has told you retrieved the spices. Excellent work. He also said that he worked for your parents. I knew your parents and I also see the resemblance." Gaspard then grabbed his hat and held it on his chest and asked "Danny, if it wouldn't be too much a bother, I'd be honoured to join your crew. When we adventure in the Skyways, we're doing it in the honor of your parents." Danny then accepted Gaspard's offer gladly as the Frogfather interrupted and said "As much as I hate to disrupt this little reunion, we should get back on task to Ratbeard."


	13. A One-Eyed Rabbit & an Old Scratch

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 12

A one-eyed rabbit and a new magical ally

The Frogfather then regretfully explained that he cannot lead Danny and his crew to Ratbeard, as Ratbeard himself told the Frogfather, as a favour, not to reveal where he is hiding. However, he can pass on Danny's favour to an individual named One-Eyed Jack in Flotsam and added that his parent's ship is docked at the private dock, so he can claim it. Danny thanked the Frogfather and he and his crew went out of Gullet and back into Jonah Town; Gaspard then led them to the dock and reclaimed Danny's parent's ship. Danny then renamed his parent's ship The Avenging Angel in honor of their memory and they set off for Flotsam in Flotsam Skyway. Gaspard took the helm as Danny is appreciating his family's ship, as Bonnie asked Danny on what he plans to do with Ratbeard once they got him and Danny said "I plan to bring him to justice… but there must be something we couldn't see from Traitor's Cave." Bonnie had that same feeling, but decided to hold off on it for now because they just arrived in Flotsam. They then got off The Avenging Angel and went upward to a hoist and were raised upward on it to where The Black Spot Tavern is. Danny and his crew then entered The Black Spot, as Danny decided to talk to the barman and asked him on where One-Eyed Jack is (even though Danny is fully aware that he IS talking to One-Eyed Jack, but sensed that he's rather cautious, so he decided to play along).

The barkeep named 'Barkeep Flopsy' told Danny and his crew that One-Eyed Jack is his 'uncle' and he might be at Mustang Sally's Flophouse. Danny then 'thanked' him for the 'info' and they headed off for the Flophouse, as Bonnie felt the same thing as her boyfriend. When they entered, they saw a female Mustang Swashbuckler fending for herself against 4 Dog pirates and Danny, Bonnie, Wing and Gaspard leapt into battle. Danny used Gunnery on the Dog Pirates as Wing Chun grabbed Gaspard by his feet – and Gaspard held his Halberd out – and spun around rapidly, taking down the Dogs. Sally then thanked Danny and his crew for the assistance and told them that One-Eyed Jack hasn't come today, but Salty Ned might have. Danny thanked Mustang Sally and he and his crew went over to Ned's Gallery and asked Ned where One-Eyed Jack is, as Ned said "You've been sent by the barkeep? Hmmm… If this 'Barkeep' has an eyepatch on his right eye and has rings on his ears, then he IS One-Eyed Jack!" Danny then sighed and said "I knew it…" Danny and his crew then went back to The Black Spot and saw One-Eyed Jack at a table on the other side of the room. Danny then approached One-Eyed Jack and he (Jack) apologised for the deception, as he's a bit cautious. Jack then explained, after telling One-Eyed Jack of the Frogfather, that Ratbeard is – or was – hiding in a house in town and gave Danny directions to Ratbeard's safehouse. Danny thanked One-Eyed Jack for the info and he and his crew went to the safehouse to see Ratbeard just jumping through an open window and the will burnt to a crisp… well, save for one page. It read that the journey to Gunn's gold begins in his home at Corsair's Cove and a reference to a shortcut to the actual treasure, but it was burnt off. Louis then curses Ratbeard, as Danny said "It never hurts to do a bit of a run around and I'm not one to take shortcuts unless it's absolutely necessary. Come on guys, let's go to Gunn's Refuge at Corsair's Cove."

Although Ratbeard has gone a quicker way to Gunn's tomb, Danny and his crew decided to go through the long way and sailed for Corsair's Cove. As Danny was taking the helm, he felt something soft and furry streaking his legs and he turned to see Bonnie using her tail to get his attention. Bonnie made a flirty wink at him and she affectionately kissed him in the cheek until he submitted to the affection and kissed Bonnie back. They both wrapped their arms around each other as Danny used his foot to steer the ship into the Corsair's channel. Bonnie then nuzzled her nose on Danny's and she kicked the anchor winch to stop near the Cove's dock. They then looked at each other, their eyes glistening at each other, before they reluctantly broke off and they went on the lone isle and entered Gunn's house to see another ancient tome and searched the nearby cask to find a note written by Captain Gunn himself and it noted that a Pirate should always have a home to go to when they choose to take a break from the skys and it directed them to find the grave of Honest Ned, Gunn's first mate, in the forest at Shady Hollow. Just like that, they went back on board The Avenging Angel and sailed for Buccaneer Isle. After making dock, they went along the bridge and followed the beach trail into Shady Hollow, to see it infested with the undead. Danny and his crew then went up a slope and saw the first grave, then they battled a group of the undead and after dispatching them, they reached the grave, but it didn't belong to Honest Ned. They then went further into the forest, coming upon 3 more graves, none of them belonging to Honest Ned. Danny and his crew then searched further into a place called the Hoodoo House.

They were facing against 6 skeletal pirates; Danny shot a spark in the air and a barrage of thunderbolts struck down and defeated the Skeletal pirates. An undead witchdoctor named Old Scratch then emerged from the green mist and challenged Danny and his crew to a battle. Although Old Scratch is endurable, he was eventually submitted into defeat with Danny and his entire crew. Old Scratch then pleaded for mercy from Danny, as Danny helped Old Scratch up and invited him to his crew; then he asked if he knows where Honest Ned's grave is, which Old Scratch replied that it's behind the tree trunk to their right. They then searched the grave and found another note, which read that a Pirate and his crew is vital and to head to Bounty Island where Gunn's Tomb is. Danny and his crew then went back to The Avenging Angel with Old Scratch as a new crewmember, much to Louis' chagrin. When they docked at Bounty Island, they saw an aging crab asking them what they're doing on 'his' island.


	14. Gunn's Gold, sumo mole and Ratbeard

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 13

Gunn's Gold, Sumo mole and Ratbeard

Danny explained to the aging crab named Scuttles that they're searching for the treasure of Captain Gunn and they were led to here on Bounty Island. Scuttles claimed he was here for 10 years and hadn't found a speck of gold, but let's Danny and his crew in to see how they do. Danny and his crew then went to the mermaid and read the note attached to it, which puts Danny on a trial to be a true pirate; the first lesson being Gunnery and the next note is dug under the left post on the northern beach. They then went down a ramp to the northern beach and, like the note said, they found another note which explains that they need good gunpowder for the cannon on the southern beach, only Danny can't tell which one is in good condition. Fortunately, Queen Gummy has a good sense of smell and went behind the rock pillar and came back, rolling the correct Gunpowder back to Danny and holding a note in her mouth. Danny grabbed the note from Queen Gummy and affectionately scratched her head and fed her some taffy – which she gurgled happily – before reading the note and it instructed him to fill the cannon at the southern beach, as Danny said to his crew "Best to follow instructions." They agreed with Danny and headed to the southern beach and loaded the cannon with gunpowder, as a note fell out from inside the barrel and it read that the next skill of being a true pirate is Rigging.

It then instructed that there is rope hidden beneath a barnacle-encrusted rock, so they need to dig it up and tie it up with the anchor to hoist it up and run it over the two main masts and tie the other end to the cannon platform. After doing these actions, a note fell off from underneath the cannon platform and it read that the final test is inside the cask at the eastern beach. Gaspard feel's that the treasure is close, so they went to the east beach and opened the cask to collect a spyglass and the final note, which instructed that the final test is Navigation. What they must do is place the spyglass on the mermaid's palm and direction the spyglass South by Southwest, ten degrees below the horizon and after that, the gold is theirs and they can give Avery the chalice wrapped in sailcloth. After doing what the instructions implied, the light emitted from the spyglass burned the rope holding the anchor in place and dropped both the anchor and the cannon; the burnt piece of rope from the anchor then lit the fuse on the cannon and it blew a hole leading to Gunn's tomb. When they went in the tomb, they discovered that all of Gunn's gold has been taken recently, which meant Ratbeard had beaten them to it and worse, Scuttles came into the tomb and is shocked to see that the treasure is gone and sent 4 crabs to attack Danny and his crew. Danny then shot a spark in the air, as Old Scratch summoned 4 bones that latched onto the crabs and the sparks divided into 4 continuous streams of lightning that eventually defeated the crabs. Outraged, Scuttles left Bounty Island for good; Old Scratch then used his magic to bring Gunn to life and Gunn explained that although Danny was the first to finish his carefully planned tests, he certainly wasn't the first to get in the tomb. He explained that the Waponi and Ratbeard entered here by a water tunnel and regretted not blocking it in the first place. Fortunately, he gave directions to the Waponi's home – Waponi Wu – and told them to take the gold back and teach them a lesson.

Danny nodded and he and his crew then boarded The Avenging Angel and set off for Waponi Wu; they then docked underneath the Waponi village and got off the ship to climb up the ladder and they fought at least 8 Waponis, as well as collecting another ancient tome and they approached the base of the volcano, and then they climbed up the ladder to a platform overlooking the skyway. After having a couple of brief encounters with lava kois and a group of Waponi Slingmen, Danny and his crew reached the top of the volcano to see an unexpected sight: Ratbeard is hanging upside down with a rope tied to his ankle above the lava and the Waponi's are destroying the treasure. Danny then noticed a particularly large water-mole overlooking the 'tribute'; it then saw Danny and his crew and made a gluttonous roar, prompting Danny and his crew to enter the battlefield. A Waponi Slingman slung a rock at Danny, but was redirected by Wing's roundhouse kick back at the Slingman, knocking him out from the battle. Danny then boosted Old Scratch into the air and he kindly returned the favour by shooting spectral spears at the Waponi Spearmen and Chumba Wumba. As the battle goes on, Ratbeard is astonished to see such techniques from Danny's end and decided that Danny deserved the gold more than he could; Danny and his crew then finally took down Chumba Wumba, but he suddenly restored back to full health and Danny can't keep up the battle forever, when Ratbeard shouted that the idols protect Chumba Wumba and they should destroy them to defeat him for good. Danny nodded and he and Old Scratch took down the two idols, but Bonnie fell off her feet by Chumba Wumba's jumping, until he jumped up high and he was going towards Bonnie, when Danny intercepted by shielding her from Chumba Wumba's belly flop.

However, he also broke his wrist from the attack, but got payback when Bonnie destroyed the last idol and Chumba Wumba suddenly fell to his knees. Bonnie helped Danny up and saw his broken wrist, as Danny leered at Chumba Wumba and in a surprising response, he jumped into the lava. Ratbeard then pleaded to save him, to the point that he cried a little; Louis, despite having aggression towards Ratbeard, grabbed his crossbow and shot the tiny knot, loosening Ratbeard's ankle a little. Ratbeard then swung forward and backward 3 times before flying off the rope and landing on his foot and pegleg. Ratbeard then apologised for his actions and understood he can't be forgiven, so he decided, to Louis' surprise, to join Danny's crew, if he would let them have him. Danny is unsure about that, but Ratbeard saw on how he fights and he is willing to go to great lengths to protect his crew in any way; not to mention that he is giving up on Gunn's gold and instead prefers to let Danny have it. Danny then realised that Ratbeard had learnt his lesson and he accepts him into the crew; Danny let's his crew take Gunn's gold and Old Scratch picked up the chalice wrapped in sail cloth, the same thing that Avery wanted. Since Danny broke his wrist, he allowed Ratbeard to take the helm and they set off for Skull Island. Along the way, Bonnie used some cloth and an ice bag to numb Danny's wrist until it gets better; Danny winces a little when Bonnie wrapped the cloth and the ice bag and he thanked Bonnie for the hospitality. When they arrived at the Skull Island Docks, they went back to Avery's Mansion and he congratulated Danny and his crew for finding Gunn's treasure and is happy that they got the chalice wrapped in sail cloth. Avery then told Danny and his crew that he has another task for them, but decided to instead give them a day's break for their hard work.

Danny and his crew thanked Avery's kindness and they exited the mansion, when Ratbeard suggested they have some dinner at the Kraken Skulls Tavern, when Danny said "Um, you guys go ahead. Me and Bonnie just needs to go to the healer for a bit." Ratbeard and Bonnie understood Danny's decision and the former, along with the rest of Danny's crew, save for Bonnie, went to the Kraken Skulls, as Danny and Bonnie went over to the healer's shop and after a banter with the owner, Danny's wrist had become fully healed and after paying the healer for the treatment, Danny and Bonnie left and returned to the bunkhouse, where they have now got a double-bed. Danny then asked Bonnie what she would like to do now, as Bonnie thought for a moment then she asked if she would like to share a bath with him, which Danny blushed deep crimson for a moment before accepting her offer.

Meanwhile, at the Kraken Skulls, Gaspard became worried about Danny as he was having some chips, as well as the rest of the crew. Wing then assured Gaspard that Danny is a strong spirited pirate and he'll be alright, however, Ratbeard decided to get takeaway for his new captain and shipmate.

Back at the Bunkhouse, Danny decided to strip down to his boxers as Bonnie gets undressed in the bathroom. However, she was having trouble unzipping the zipper on the back of her torso and she said out loud "Danny? Can you help me?" Danny then entered the bathroom and saw Bonnie without her skirt and is instead wearing pink undergarments, as Bonnie saw Danny in his black boxers and is attracted to his physique.

Danny then realised that Bonnie is looking as his body and said "Oh this? This is mainly from shifting boxes of ammunition and caches of weapon parts in the warehouse where I worked prior to being arrested by the armada." Bonnie then understood and said absent mindedly "You look strong and hot with only your boxers on." Danny blushed pink at this comment and said "Well, I uh… *ahem* to be honest, I'm quite attracted to beautiful vixens like you. I mean, you've got such a slender body and your fur and skin is soft as silk… what's not to love about that?" Bonnie then blushed dark red of Danny's comment about her, as he noticed that the zipper is stuck on the back of Bonnie's torso, so he adjusted it and pulled the zipper down. Bonnie felt the zipper got free and undressed both her coat and her shirt, revealing a pink bra. Bonnie then slipped in the bath first, moaning with pleasure of the hot bath and Danny followed in afterwards. He then sighed in relief and he cuddled up next to Bonnie, who kissed him on the head in return. After that, they both looked each other in the eyes and passionately kissed, stroking the other's cheek. After 2 minutes of making out, they repelled their heads away from each other and got out of the bath. Danny dried his hair and body with his red towel and got dressed in his official sleepwear – a black t-shirt with a Jolly Roger symbol on it, black pants with the Jolly Roger as a pattern and white slippers with skulls at the front. Bonnie then asked if she would like to be alone at the moment and Danny replied with a nod and left the bathroom and headed downstairs to see Gaspard holding a small paper bag that has a cheese-burger in it. Danny apologised for not being at dinner as he was caught up in something, but Gaspard didn't buy it. Danny then admittedly told Gaspard that he's in a relationship with Bonnie Anne and that she is going to be his Valentine for Valentine's Day tomorrow.

Gaspard rubbed his chin and said "Okay. You always were interested in vixens ever since you were a lad." Danny nodded slowly and realised something; he went to his knapsack and brought out the locket and gave it to Gaspard, who is surprised to actually see it. He'd thought he would never see the locket again, when they were interrupted by Bonnie, who was wearing a bathrobe and hiding her clothing underneath it. Gaspard then understood what Danny meant and he left the two in peace, as Danny turned to Bonnie and she removed her bathrobe to reveal a lovely red dress she bought. Danny just looked at her blankly from attraction, prompting Bonnie to giggle at his boyfriend; Danny then realised something and got out from his knapsack a small box and gave it to Bonnie, saying it's "…An early Valentines gift." When she opened the box, her eyes glisten to see that Danny had indeed bought the bracelet for her and she responded with a deep, passionate kiss for Danny, who in turn walked her to the bed and they shifted in it, before making out passionately for 15 minutes and after that, Danny yawned and shifted his body to his back facing Bonnie and she hugged him, saying "Good night, Cappy." Danny then replied before drifting off to sleep "Good night, Bon Bon."


	15. Valentine's Day

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 14

Valentine's Day

Danny woke up earlier than Bonnie and got dressed in his pirate gear, because he was true to his word on what he plans to do for his Valentine. He went over to the Kraken Skulls and asked for a Breakfast-in-Bed special, as Skinny Pete raised his eyebrow and questioned Danny as to why he would order that when he's already up and Danny corrected him that it's for his Valentine, which Skinny Pete facepalmed and forgot that it was Valentine's Day. After a couple of minutes in the kitchen, Skinny Pete came out with a tray of pancakes, Orange Juice, syrup and a knife and fork. He then passed the tray along to Danny and he thanked Pete for the order, before paying the special and went back to the Bunkhouse, sneaking over to Bonnie's side and he shook her awake gently. Bonnie then opened her eyes drowsily and saw Danny holding breakfast on a tray, as he gave her the meal and they shared a short, passionate kiss. After Bonnie had her meal, she got up and stretched herself awake, before she went into the bathroom and had a thoughtful shower, humming a love song as she goes. After her shower, she got dressed in a different attire: A red shirt with a pink heart that's smiling, a blue skirt with a clover button, black stockings, black shoes and a red ribbon behind her right ear. When she got out of the bathroom, Danny was in front of her, wearing a white t-shirt, brown vest, blue jeans and brown cleats. They both smiled at their clothing and they pecked each other on the lips, before heading out, hand in hand.

When they got out, they saw the crew waiting for them outside and everyone was astonished to see Danny and Bonnie in a relationship, Chantal particularly because she slowly gripped her hands into a fist and gritted her teeth, indicating she has feelings for Danny as well. The rest of the crew congratulated Danny's and Bonnie's relationship and they went their separate ways for the day. Ratbeard and Louis went over to The Kraken Skulls and played chess, Wing and Gaspard went over to Skull Mountain to hone their fighting skills, Chantal decided to practise shooting on tin cans, with Queen Gummy spectating her and Danny and Bonnie went to the small river to take a quick dip. During their time at the river, Danny and Bonnie occasionally locked their eyes and kissed passionately before they eventually got out of the river and they made out on the bank, caressing each other's cheeks before repelling away, gasping a little for air.

Hours later…

Danny and Bonnie arrived at the Kraken Skulls, wearing a bit of formal wear for dinner and they ordered some lasagne with garlic bread. During their meal, they both learned that they like to sleep in, read romance and/or adventure novels and don't mind a bit of humor. After dinner, they went up to Avery's court and entered the bunkhouse, then they both got undressed and changed into their pyjamas and slid into the bed and they made out, caressing each other lovingly until they felt tired and slept happily, both saying simultaneously "Good night, my love."

In the morning, Bonnie woke up and saw Danny sleeping happily, making her smile and kissed him on the forehead before getting up and changed into her normal attire. A minute later, Danny got up and is surprised by Bonnie because she hugged him tight. Danny smiled and hugged back, before breaking off and got dressed into his pirate gear. After a hearty breakfast at The Kraken Skulls, Danny and his crew then went over to Avery's Mansion and reported to Avery on their next task.


	16. Monkey Business

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 15

Monkey Business

Avery then explained that he really wanted to turn Skull Island into a pirate republic and the chalice is the critical part of doing just that. He then told Danny and the crew that the chalice belonged to Governor Ortega in Puerto Mico in Tradewind Skyways in the Governer's House, so he gave Danny the passport to give them access to Tradewinds Skyway. Danny thanked Avery and he and his crew went to The Avenging Angel and set sail for Puerto Mico in Tradewinds Skyway. After docking at Puerto Mico, Danny and his crew departed The Avenging Angel and went up a few flight of stairs up to the Governor's Mansion and consulted the Majordomo about meeting the Governor, which the Majordomo required to see the passport. Danny handed over the passport as Bonnie hoped that Avery's passport comes through, which turns out that it was just a photo of a female Darkmoor swamp monster with a puffy white wig. Ratbeard snickered at the photo, jokingly said it looks just like Danny before getting his foot stomped on by Bonnie, who kept a straight face as she stomped, but Ratbeard winces in pain and said painfully "I'll be good… ooohh." The Majordomo then said uncomfortably "Your photo is… acceptable, however I cannot let you see the Governor dressed like that. Although you're dressed as a brute, you certainly don't LOOK like one. Still, you should find the shop of Bernard Sastre here in Puerto Mico; he'll make sure you're outfitted properly."

Danny nodded and he and his crew left the Governor's Mansion and headed for Bernard Sastre's shop, which Bernard is in front of his own store and he said to Danny "Why are you looming over my shop, giant?" Danny then explained to Bernard that the Majordomo sent him over here to get some proper clothing for meeting with the Governor, as Bernard complied "Ah, I see. Your clothing are certainly a larger size compared to us Moniquistans and a bit brutish. Alas, I would require you to collect silk from the Marlebonian ships before I make your attire. 3 crates should suffice." Danny nodded before he and his crew boarded The Avenging Angel and battled some Marlebonian ships for the crates of silk. After collecting the crates, Danny and his crew returned to Puerto Mico and came to Bernard with 3 crates of Silk and he replied "I must thank you all for… procuring the crates. Now, I must apologise for the deception, but I needed time to sew the attire for your consultation with the Governor. However, I actually forgot I DO have something for your size already, so here you go." Bernard then gave Danny a box with the 'appropriate' attire and Danny and his crew placed the crates of Silk next to Bernard's store, before they head back to the Governor's Mansion and told the Majordomo that they have the clothes. Majordomo then opened the box to see a jester outfit and he said that it's acceptable, so Danny puts on the Jester outfit over his Pirate gear and the Majordomo allowed them to pass. Ratbeard then said "Well Danny, you look uhh… well you certainly are, umm…" Bonnie then cuts in "Ridiculous. You look ridiculous, Cappy. These monkeys are making a fool out of you." Danny then went up to the second floor and entered the Governor's office, who said "Greetings. I see you're bold to wear last year's fashion. You've certainly came all the way from… Skull Island? I take it you're a pirate?"

Danny nodded and explained that if it were possible to have a treaty between Skull Island and Moniquista, which the Governor rubbed his chin and replied "Possibly. It would be quite remarkable to have a treaty with Skull Island. *Danny showed the monkey chalice to the Governor* Ah, so you plan to gift that in return for a treaty? Oh I see, you were expecting Governor Ortega? My apologies. The former Governor is unfortunately turned traitor to the realm. So sorry about that. It's been a pleasure speaking with you, but my duty needs some attention. The Majordomo has my answer." Danny nodded and he and his crew went downstairs to talk with the Majordomo and he explained that, although the Governor doesn't want to say it, the answer is no. The chalice wasn't a great idea for a gift, but there is something better to offer and he suggested to talk with Bishop Hidalgo in the cathedral about it. He then exclaimed that to not wear that foolish jester clothing around, so Danny got out of the Jester uniform and back into his pirate equipment. He and his crew then left the Governor's Mansion and proceeded to the cathedral and went inside it to talk with the bishop. The bishop then explained that the greatest soldier in the Moniquistan empire – Gortez – had gone mad for the golden monkey and declared himself the ruler of the Isle of Doom. He then instructed Danny and his crew to travel to the Isle of Doom, find Gortez and recover the golden monkey. He then told them to go to Arroyo in his shop to prepare for the journey, as Danny nodded and he and his crew exited the cathedral and went inside the outfitters to talk with Arroyo, who understood immediately what Danny and his crew are trying to accomplish and explained that it's difficult to travel to the island with the Marlebonian ships and the fish around. He then gave Danny and the crew some food supplies to give the miners and bids them good luck.

Danny thanked Arroyo for the information and he and his crew went on board The Avenging Angel and set sail for the Isle of Doom. They then made port at the docks on the Isle and they got off The Avenging Angel, passing down the food crates gently on the dock before carrying them. They then headed through a tunnel near the docks that leads to The Gold Mine and they carried the food crates to the foreman and he exclaimed "Thanks heavens! Another day or two without food and we would've eaten our clothes!"


	17. Revolt and Monkey Rescue

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 16

Crazy workers and Monkey Rescue

The foreman then explained that ever since the expedition broke into the tombs under the old temple, the Water Mole workers came into revolt. The foreman then will only tell where Gortez is if Danny and his crew defeat the revolt's leader, Haku. Danny nodded and he and his crew went around the camp and into the ruined temple, where they saw it full of spiders, zombies and revolted Water Moles. They avoided the spiders and zombies to prevent wasting time and went to fight 4 Water Moles before one of them revealed where Haku is in the temple and Danny and his crew went to where Haku is leading the revolt; they saw him chanting a ritual to bring a mummy Aztecosaur back to life. Both sides engaged in battle and they managed to beat Haku and his followers, before the Aztecosaur came to life and came for Danny. It then suddenly tripped when Queen Gummy swung her tongue at it and then it threw 3 Powder Kegs at it, before Bonnie shot them all and it resulted with the Aztecosaur being destroyed and Haku disappointed that the Aztecosaur was weak and decided to make peace with the monkeys again. When they exited the room where Haku is, Bonnie hugged Danny and he hugged her back; Bonnie then kissed Danny in the cheek before she straightened herself up and they went back to the camp and they reported back to the foreman.

The foreman is happy to see that the revolt has dwindled down and he explained that The Gold Monkey might be cursed and it will be Gortez's doom. He then told Danny and the crew that Criado at the outpost in The Dark Jungle will know where Gortez is, so Danny thanked the foreman and he and his crew headed off to The Dark Jungle, avoiding the Troggies and cursed Ents to reach the outpost, only to find it destroyed. Ratbeard then wondered where Criado and his men are, as Danny noticed some etching on a nearby rock and it read 'Troggies destroyed Outpost. Hiding in cave southeast from here – C.' Danny and his crew then headed off for the cave, avoiding more cursed Ents before they entered said cave and saw 4 monkeys in the cave and one, named Ramos, exclaimed that they are finally saved, but Danny regretfully replied that he and his crew aren't the rescue party and they just want to find Criado and Gortez. Ramos then explained that Gortez is just east of the cave, but the way is blocked by swarms of bees. He then continued that Criado has a way to make the bees not a problem, but he was kidnapped by the Troggies and he pleaded for help in dwindling the Troggies enough to let them escape the jungle, which Danny nodded and promised that they'll get Criado back as well. Danny and his crew then exited the cave and fought a few Troggies, before Bonnie saw a group of Frog prints heading to a cave opposite of the destroyed outpost, along with little boot prints and Wing suggested they hurry up. Danny and the rest of the crew agreed and they hurried to the cave known as 'Sacrifice Cave'. They went deep into the cave and saw Criado being hung above 4 small firepits and he saw Danny and yelled at him "Help me! Please put out the fires or Troggies will come endlessly!"

Danny nodded and he, Bonnie, Ratbeard and Wing took each a firepit and extinguished them, as the Troggy leader managed to poison Danny and, although his comrades were shocked, they were ever determined to win the fight. Bonnie then stunned the Troggies in their place and Wing held Ratbeard's left arm and they spun rapidly, damaging the Troggies heavily, before Ratbeard threw Wing into the air and Bonnie shot an electrical mine below where Wing is about to land. Wing then landed a ground pound on the electrical mine and the mine let out a powerful shockwave that defeated the Troggies. Danny felt the poison left him, but he felt weak from its effect; Criado then gave Danny a powerful potion and he was restored to full health when he drank it. Criado then explained that they will need to gather poison from the Troggies and some sap from the jungle flowers in order to make a salve that will protect them from the bees. Danny thanked Criado for both the potion and the info and he and his crew then went to gather the items for the salve as Danny waited near the swarms of bees. 5 minutes later, Danny's crew came back and Old Scratch blended the ingredients together to make the salve. It smelled horrible, but it will certainly ward off the bees, so Danny and his whole crew coated themselves with the salve, with Louis exclaiming if Scratch is sure that his shell won't be protection enough. They then passed through the bees and entered an area called the 'Ancient Ruins'. They then saw a friendly Troggy named Hopper and he explained that the Armada is here fighting against Gortez and the way to Gortez is across the field. Danny thanked Hopper for the information and they passed by the Armada troops to arrive at a gate guarded by two crazed Moniquistans and a crazed Water Mole, who told them that they aren't to enter until they've proven to be great warriors.


	18. Clockworks, Spirits and Gortez

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 17

Clockworks, Spirits and Gortez

The crazed Water Mole then explained that the clockworks have made their camp in the Plundered Tunnels, so he told Danny and his crew to defeat the clockworks and their captain and then they will let them in to the valley. Danny nodded and he and his crew went to the elevator and rode it up to where they can access the Plundered Tunnels. After coming through a couple of rooms and a cavernous tunnel, Danny and his crew battled the Armada soldiers, before proceeding into another tunnel and they examined the strange objects before a spark shot just missed Danny and they turned to see the Armada captain with his rifle raised alongside 3 Armada troops. Danny and his crew then engaged the Armada group and managed to defeat them with the combination of Danny's Gunnery and Bonnie's Power. They then exited the Plundered Tunnels after witnessing the Armada captain braking down and reported to the crazed tribesmen, who allowed them into the valley. Danny and his crew then entered through the bamboo gates to the Valley of the Gold Monkey and are instructed to first prove Danny's worth against their second in command, Ordaz. Danny and his crew then went to the battle circle and Danny, along with Queen Gummy, faced against Ordaz. Danny noticed that his opponent is near 4 barrels of Powder Kegs, so he used Gunnery against both his opponent and the powder kegs, which made a lot of damage in just one move.

Queen Gummy then wrapped her tongue around a boulder and defeated Ordaz with it. Ordaz then gave in and accepts his defeat before Danny returned to Aguirre and his next test is to provide Spider Eggs from the west of the encampment. It was pretty easy, considering; he even didn't even bother going into battle with the spiders at all. After coming back with armfuls of Spider Eggs, Aguirre then explained that the final test is to go into the cave east of the encampment and to listen to the spirits upon contact with the crystals inside. Danny nodded and he and his crew ventured to the cave and when Danny touched the crystal, he heard his parents, telling him about El Dorado and finding them there before their voices waned into silence. Danny is left speechless when he heard his parents voices; Gaspard and Bonnie both comforted Danny on their way back to Aguirre, but Danny didn't respond; he kept a straight, blank face. Aguirre then asked Danny if he heard the voices, which he confirmed with a nod. Aguirre is then stunned about the confirmation and his friend confirmed that he has indeed heard the voices. Aguirre then allowed them to see Gortez, provided that they listen to him. Danny and his crew then entered the temple and they saw Gortez on a throne on top of a pillar and he made a speech that he claimed that The Gold Monkey wasn't an item… it was him all along. He then sent his guards to dispatch Danny and his crew, as his crew defeated Gortez's men and activated the statues similar to the Troggy Shrine back in the Skull Cave on Skull Island, which redirected the light towards Gortez's throne, making him get off and confront Danny head on.

Danny's mind is whirling in the past memories, remembering his past, his parents demise, his orphan title, until he remembered his Mother's words "Danny, you're a courageous boy who stood up to even the largest foes. If you can take care of that, you can accomplish being a true pirate. I'm proud of you, no matter what." Gortez is about to swing his mighty axe, when Danny responded in a rapid, fluent motion of jumping up high and shooting down a powerful hail of sparks unto Gortez and his guards, before knocking out Gortez with a kick in the head as he fell down. Danny's crew and a crazed Water Mole named Romba are impressed with Danny's fluent battling skills, as Aguirre is devastated to see Gortez's defeat and sees death as the only option, but Gortez told Aguirre to continue fending off the clockworks as Danny is only after Gortez. Romba then asked Danny if he can join his crew, as Gortez is never that fluent, which Gortez allowed Romba to join Danny's crew and the latter accepted Romba's offer. Danny and his crew then led Gortez to The Avenging Angel and they sailed back to Puerto Mico, with Ratbeard taking the helm. Danny was up on the crow's nest with Bonnie and they shared their passionate embrace before they made port. When Danny and Bonnie came down to the base deck, they got off along with the rest of the crew and Gortez and they reported back to the Majordomo, who told them that the Governor is waiting for them. They then went upstairs to see a new Governor, who is puzzled to see Danny.


	19. Betrayal and Revolution Plan

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 18

Betrayal and Revolution Planning

The current Governor is confused about what Danny is doing with Gortez and she explained that the previous Governor has been a traitor to The Crown. She then told Danny that he will have to consult the King and Queen of Moniquista City, so Danny, his crew and Gortez went down stairs to talk to the Majordomo and he explained that they'll need a violet Windstone in order to go to Moniquista and asked if Danny has one, which Danny shook his head. The Majordomo then told Danny that fortunately, the Marleybonian ships might have one that he can… procure. Danny and his crew then nodded and they went back to their recently bought Skull Island Galleon named The Noble Archer and battled a few Marleybonian ships until they acquired the violet WIndstone. Danny then puts the Windstone in a slot on his Windstone key-chain (It has the same number as the current number of Windstones in-game) and he sailed for the Stormgate. He then told his crew and Gortez to brace for speed and he sailed down the Stormgate while tapping the Windstone; entering a Spiral thread that connects Skull Island to Moniquista. Danny, his crew and Gortez are in awe to see such remarkable scenery in the thread, before they exited through a tan-coloured Stormgate and arrived in Moniquista. Danny, his crew and Gortez made a sigh of relief as it is their first time (not counting Gortez) travelling the Spiral.

Danny then sailed for Moniquista City and boarded the docks Starboard-side; He, his crew and Gortez then left The Noble Archer and went to the caste, where they were introduced by the King and Queen's assistant and he introduced them to Danny, his crew and Gortez. Danny then made a bow to the King and Queen and they remarked that a giant, gangly pirate can be so formal, gesture wise. After a bit of banter, with the Queen admitting that Danny is, and I quote, "…a giant, formal pirate." The King then gave a letter to Danny and told him to take Gortez to Zenda Prison and to give the letter to the Warden. Danny nodded and he made a bow before leaving the castle, as the Queen said when Danny and his crew, along with Gortez left "I actually feel bad for that giant."

Danny, Gortez and the crew then boarded The Noble Archer and sailed for Zenda, where Danny got a funny feeling that things are going to be quite complicated just for a treaty. When they arrived at Zenda, Danny, Gortez and the crew got off the ship and talked to the guard, who told them that the prison is at the back. Danny and his crew then led Gortez around the back and entered it to see that both the prison and the barracks are one in the same. The Warden then questioned as to why Danny is here with Gortez, so Danny gave the Warden the letter and he read that Gortez is to be imprisoned and later killed, so he gestured his guards to drop an overhead cage gently on Gortez and as Gortez has been caged, he read on that Danny and his crew are to be executed on sight, which Danny thought ("Aww! I KNEW it!") The Warden then brought along 3 guards to kill Danny and his crew on sight, as Gortez told Danny to free him so he can help win the fight.

Queen Gummy then lashed at the winch to Gortez's cage and Gortez got out his tribal axe, joining Danny and his crew in the fight as two more Moniquistan guards came inside, but they were defeated. Gortez then claimed the fortress as his own as an Ex-Queen and the former Governor thanked Danny, Gortez and Danny's crew and they explained that they plan to overthrow The Crown and make a better Moniquista to treat the common folk much better. Eleanor then promised to help with the Skull Island treaty if Danny helped with the revolution, which Danny agreed. Aguilar then explained that another Ex-Queen is on St. Bonobo's Abbey and they should consult Prior Andreo to where she is. Danny then nodded and he and his crew then left the barracks and boarded The Noble Archer and set sail for St. Bonobo's Abbey, admiring the skies while they're sailing before docking port-side at St. Bonobo's. They then got off The Noble Archer and proceeded into the small hamlet and saw the Prior on a stone stage; Danny then approached Prior Andreo and asked him where Queen Anna is, which he responded with a gesture towards a tower overlooking the hamlet. Danny thanked Prior Andero for the info and they went through the back exit and entered the tower, to see Queen Anna surprised to see Danny. She then apologised for the surprised outburst as she explained that the last thing she was expecting was a giant helping their cause. She then continued that her ex-sister-in-law, Queen Catherine has a plan to overthrow The Crown, but the drawback is that she hasn't given any messages in a while and is held in the Summer Palace, which is held down under lock and key.

She then told Danny to talk with Abbot Remigio on how to enter the Summer Palace; Remigio then explained that they can enter through the sewers under the palace, but its locked down and the royal squadron has the keys on one of their ships. Danny then thanked Remigio for the info and he and his crew then went back to The Noble Archer and went to battle against acouple of Royal Squadron ships before acquiring the keys. They then docked near the sewer grate and unlocked the grate before proceeding through the sewers; however, they were encountered by crab crawlies and they took them out before exiting the sewers and they are on the Summer Palace's grounds. They then proceeded up a couple of steps to find a locked gate, when they were encountered by a group of guardsmen. After a brief fight, they acquired the key for the gate and after sneaking past the patrolling guards, they were encountered by the head guardsman and 3 other guards. After a minute of fighting, Danny, Romba and Ratbeard defeated the head guardsman before finishing off the rest. Danny then talked to Queen Catherine and she explained that there is no plan currently because The Crown took all her messengers and her plans, so her sister Eleanor is on her own. Danny and the crew then went back the way they came and boarded The Noble Archer; sailing back to Zenda. They then boarded port-side and entered the fortress, seeing that the Opposition has already started. Queen Eleanor then approached Danny and asked him if he brought good news, but is saddened by his expression, which told her otherwise.


	20. The Golden Monkey Paw

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 19

The Golden Monkey Paw

Queen Eleanor fortunately has a 'Plan B' and it involves acquiring the Golden Monkey Paw from La Mancha, so Danny and his crew then went on board The Noble Archer and sailed for La Mancha. They docked Portside and saw La Mancha is quite deserted, so they scouted for the Golden Monkey Paw and came upon what looks like a crazed donkey apparently named Donkey Hotay with a Monkey Friar named Pancho Stanza as his assistant. Pancho then explained that because of the Golden Monkey Paw's powers, both his master, Don Keyhotay and the Golden Monkey Paw has been compromised. Pancho Stanza then explained that he does not know where the Golden Monkey Paw currently is, but a battler named Antonio de Miranda might, as he was in the battle for the Golden Monkey Paw and became a hermit at St. Bonobo's Abbey. Danny thanked Pancho for the info and Danny and his crew then boarded The Noble Archer and sailed to St. Bonobo's Abbey; docking it portside and got off the ship and went down the hill to talk to Antonio de Miranda about the Golden Monkey Paw. He then explained that a note from Saavedra's notebook in the Monquistan Library will determine who took the Paw, as Ratbeard exclaimed that they can't enter the city normally because they've became enemies of The Crown. Antonio de Miranda then told Danny and the crew that they can get in the city from the sewer entrance just west of the city. Danny thanked Antonio for the info and he and his crew then went back to the ship and sailed to the run off sewer drains west of the city.

They then docked Starboard-side near the run-off drains and they entered to see their way barred by 3 gates; Ratbeard then suggested they use the lever to open the gates. When Danny used the lever in front of them, it instead opened a gate to their right and they haven't got much choice but to go through the opened gate and they encountered Bloodbats and more flying near the lever, so they battled the Bloodbats and threatened them to leave. They then used the lever the Bloodbats were flying past and they opened two gates: one in front of them and the other is one of the gates barring the way to the ladder heading to the city. They then ventured forward and entered through a dug in tunnel, where they've came upon a group of spiders, which Old Scratch warned Danny that there is an evil spirit in a spider he gestured to. Danny then suggested they get rid of that spider before proceeding, which they managed to do with the help of Chantal (who was recently promoted), Wing and Gaspard. After driving off the spiders, Danny and his crew then proceeded onwards and came upon the next lever and it opened the second gate blocking the way, so they went in through another tunnel and came upon some Renegade Monquistans, so they fought them and defeated them before proceeding onwards to find the leader of the Renegades and after a brief battle, they've beaten him and the Renegades. They then used the lever and they saw the last gate opening, so they came back the way they came and climbed the ladder to find themselves in the library, so Bonnie told them to be quiet as they are in the library, but the librarian noticed them and is rather excited to see Danny, who is a human, in his library.

He then explained to Danny after telling the librarian so far that the book they're seeking out is being held by Brother Tito, so he gave Danny a bit of a runaround job of exchanging one book after another in order to get Saavedra's Chronicle and gave Danny a monkey mask in order for Danny to blend in. Danny then kissed Bonnie on the cheek and told her and the rest of the crew that he'll be back, before putting on the mask before going to Don Elanda in the emporium to exchange books, then went over to Brother Tito to exchange Saavedra's Chronicle to learn he gave the book back to its owner near the main gates, so Danny went to Don Salmenca and exchanged the book he has for Saavedra's Chronicle and Danny went back to the library and went back to his crew and they read the Chronicle to learn that Martin Valvida took the Golden Monkey Paw and ended up shipwrecked at Diablo's Cut, so Danny and his crew went back through the sewers and back to where their ship has been docked and sailed for Diablo's Cut. They then boarded Portside and went on the sandy soil, to go to a nearby Dinghy and rowed deeper into the Cut, where they saw a shield on a post, engraved in Monquistan writing, which fortunately Ratbeard knows the language. It read that the Valvida brothers had their doom when they had the Golden Money Paw, so they continued on to see the Valvida's wrecked ship, where Old Scratch sensed some bad magic and advised caution. Danny and the crew then entered the hold to see a hostile plant about to attack them. Danny knew at once the vines were connected to the plant, so he ordered his crew to attack the plants and to fend off the vines as well.

After defeating the plant, the vines died down and Danny and the crew searched the nearby chest for the Golden Monkey Paw, but it was empty, so they exited the hold to have another look around, where Danny realised something and asked Old Scratch if he can use his mojo to get a Monquistan skeleton to talk, which he did and the Monquistan skeleton explained that after a storm had hit the ship, Martin Valvida made a wish for something to eat, which made plants grow and ate most of the crew, save for the brothers, who fled to the Cavern of the Crescent Moon with the Golden Monkey Paw. Danny then understood and he and his crew then entered the cavern and after going a couple of paces inside, they saw an inscription on the wall in front of them, which summarily explained that the three brothers were cursed by their wishes from the Golden Monkey Paw and are turned into monsters, as well as carrying keys necessary to reach the Golden Monkey Paw, so, after realising the path to the door from the cavern entrance is destroyed they went for the long way, which Gaspard complained about. Danny and his crew then saw the undead Monquistans and they fought about 6 of them successfully before one of the Valvida brothers, who was cursed to be undead, challenged them to a battle. After a fairly moderate battle, they managed to win and grab the first key, before proceeding deeper into the Cavern. The second key is being held by a water monster under water, so Danny and his crew then dove into the lake-bed and swam past the jellyfish by keeping to the walls and they encountered a blue Lagoony, along with 3 Jellyfish. Like the first battle, they focused on the Lagoony and when he was beaten, the key was spat out of his mouth, which Danny gestured with a disgusted expression before swimming back to the surface.

The final key is being held by the other Valvida brother and won't come down to ground level until they've beated 6 of the flying Monquistans, so they destroyed about 8 groups of mushrooms, making the flying Monquistans flew to where Danny and his crew are and they've beaten 6 of them before they are challenged by the third Valvida brother and like the previous fights, they focused on Valvida and the flying Monquistans fled from battle, with Danny and the crew acquiring the final key, so they went up the slope and saw the alternate way is blocked by a stone wall, so they decided to use a nearby cannon, but saw it has lots of powder, but no cannonballs, so they blow up the wall that leads back to the Undead room and they went through the tunnel and collected 3 stacks of Cannonballs before returning to use the cannon on the stone wall. After it was demolished, the 3 cursed Valvida Brothers challenged Danny and his crew to one final bout, which after some difficulty, they managed to beat the brothers and proceeded to the room where the Golden Monkey Paw is. They were encountered by the guardian and he asked Danny and the crew to choose wisely from the array of objects that might be the monkey paw, but Ratbeard clearly saw it in the back and they took it back to Pancho Stanza in La Mancha. After a brief travel, they arrived at La Mancha and went back to Pancho Stanza and Donkey Hotay, then gave the Golden Monkey Paw to Pancho, who in turn gave it to Hotay and hoped that he wished himself back to normal, but instead he wished for one million bananas, making Pancho sigh is disbelief. He then gave the Golden Monkey Paw to Danny as it only works on Monquistans, so Danny and his crew then left La Mancha and sailed back to Zenda to give the Golden Monkey Paw to Queen Eleanor.

Queen Eleanor and Gortez are amazed to see that Danny had managed to do something no Monquistan can ever do, so Queen Eleanor sent Danny back to Puerto Mico to get the treaty she promised him and Danny thanked Queen Eleanor for her help and he made a bow before leaving for Puerto Mico. Danny and the crew then arrived at the Stormgate and he tapped on the violet Windstone and they were sucked in to the thread, which isn't bumpy than it was before, before coming back to Tradewinds Skyway and they sailed back to Puerto Mico. They then docked on the portside and Danny and his crew then went back to the Governor's mansion. The Majordomo then told Danny that the Governor would like to speak to him, so Danny went upstairs and encountered another Governor, who recognised Danny as the one who got Monquista into proper shape and he told Danny that he has a lot of stuff to do, so he is letting the Majordomo handle him. Danny saw that the Governor is busy and he went back to the Majordomo and got both the treaty signed and got paid for the events, as the Majordomo was rather surprised to read the details from Queen Eleanor. He also got a letter of urgency for Danny…


	21. Author Note 1

Pirate101 Fanfic Author's Note

#1

Hi fellow Fanfiction Members and viewers, this is Psychochu100 with an update! First off, I'd like to apologise for the delay and will again for many more because I'm both playing Pirate101 and collecting the crowns for the story (In-Game and Trivia from Kingsisle). Do not worry, I'm doing the best I can. Second, most of the story (save for my relationship with Bonnie Anne and the improvised attacks) is mostly true. Finally, I've finished my NITW Fanfic and began doing a Fanfic story on Dust: An Elysian Tail and I will still do my Pokemon and Companion stories, so no need to fret. Enjoy! ;)


	22. Fatal Trouble

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 20

Fatal Trouble

Majordomo read the letter sent to me from One-Eyed Jack (he had the obligence to open it and read it) and it said that every clan is after me because I'm currently in an ownership of 'The Map', so he asked me to meet me in the Hole-in-the-Wall Tavern and that I owe him a favour. Both me and Bonnie expressed concern as Ratbeard wondered what map we could have found, so we went aboard The Noble Archer and sailed to Scrimshaw docks, docking Portside and went on the dock and rushed over to the Hole-in-the-Wall Tavern and spoke to the Barkeep and inquired where One-Eyed Jack is, where he replied "Well, he was here 2 days ago, but then a gang of Wharf Rats barged in and took him into the interior of Scrimshaw. Best you get after them." Ratbeard gritted his teeth and he told me that the only Wharf Rat that's the most dangerous is none other than Nim, so we exited the tavern and entered Scrimshaw, to see for my surprise that Blind Mew is there as well. He then noticed me (via scent and footsteps, I expect) and he said "Hello there, Young Danny. Need help finding One-Eyed Jack, do ye?" I then replied "Very accurate guess, man. Very accurate." Mew then made a chuckle and he said that he noticed soft bunny footsteps followed by Wharf Rats are heading into The Warrens, which Ratbeard groaned in annoyance and he replied "C'mon Danny, let's get One-Eyed Jack from Nim." As we walked to The Warrens, I noted to Ratbeard that if Nim is as bad as he sounds, he wouldn't let us get Jack back without a fight, which Ratbeard replied "Duh." Me, Ratbeard, Gaspard, Bonnie, Wing and Old Scratch entered The Warrens and proceeded towards where Nim is and he exclaimed "There he is! He's holding the Map! Get 'em!" which Ratbeard replied confusingly "What blinkin' Map?!" Nim then charged at me and lunged at me, when Wing forced him back by a Roundhouse Kick, making me sigh in relief. Bonnie then used her ability to reduce their evasiveness, exclaiming "No one hurts my Cappy, you filthy Vermin! *Bonnie turns to Ratbeard* No offence." Ratbeard shrugged, indicating he's not even hurt by the sentence Bonnie made, when Nim and his 3 other Wharf Rats charged at us, when Wing grabbed Gaspard's left arm and swung him around with Gaspard holding his Halberd on the other arm, before heading towards Nim and his Wharf Rats, who widened their eyes in fear and Nim exclaimed "Oh h—"But he was taken out before he finished his sentence. Nim and his Wharf Rats are on the ground in agonising pain, when One-Eyed Jack peeked around the corner from the room opposite and he exclaimed "Blinking Nora! That's some fine battling there, Young Danny!" Danny then asked Jack what's happening, which Jack replied that everyone in Skull Island thinks he has obtained the Map to the richest Skyway and Avery implies he (Danny) has it in his possession, which Danny groaned and replied "Of course he did. Why am I not surprised?" Jack then said that they're even now and they left The Warrens and went on board The Noble Archer and sailed back to Skull Island, with Ratbeard on the wheel. Danny is sitting on the stairs, pondering on what Map he has found and why it is so important, when Bonnie sat next to him and cuddled him, which Danny responded with a cuddle back and a soft kiss on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie looked at her Cappy endearingly, but before she can proceed, Ratbeard yelled "We've arrived at Port!" Bonnie then cursed at the inconvenient timing and they rushed up to Avery's Court, when Danny knocked on the front door and Avery said "Come in!" Danny, Bonnie, Ratbeard and Chantal entered Avery's Mansion and Avery is surprised to see Danny again and began on congratulating him for the treaty with Monquista, which Danny cuts in "Okay Avery, first off, you're welcome, but it was VERY complicated to getting a signed treaty. Second, I'd like to inquire about—"But he was stopped when Bonnie, angry at Avery for putting them in danger, gripped his torso and slammed him on his back on his desk as Danny finished, wide eyed alongside Ratbeard and Chantal "…The Map." Avery then replied "Map? What Ma—Ooohhh… THAT Map. Sorry for the deception, I thought you were dead or in Monquista Jail. I'll tell you about it and it's value… if you just please tell Bonnie to let go of me." Danny rolled his eyes and asked Bonnie to let him go, which she did, albeit still mad at Avery.

Avery then explained about El Dorado: an island completely made of gold. The Stormgate leading to El Dorado is never in the same place twice and not opened for long, but a famous explorer named Marco Pollo had made the Map leading to El Dorado, but the Map was so valuable that pirates will kill for it, so Marco Pollo ripped it into pieces; one of them happened to be with Captain Gunn. Danny then pinched his nose bridge and said "Let me guess: that 'Sail Cloth' was actually a piece of the map?" Avery nodded and he made a proposition: If Danny collects all the Map Pieces, He and Avery will split the loot 50/50. Danny then reluctantly agreed and Avery opened his drawer to see that the Sail Cloth had been gone, which he cursed Fin and he implored Danny to chase down Fin. Danny nodded and he, along with the rest of the crew, went on board The Noble Archer and shot down a few Cutthroat ships until they got information that Fin might be in Cutthroat Bay, so they sailed over there, as Bonnie is very frustrated about Avery's deception, but is calmed down when Danny held her hand and kissed her in the cheek, making her to nuzzle his nose in response. They then arrived at Cutthroat Bay and went inside a cave, entering a dining hall of sorts and 4 Cutthroats noticed Danny and they battled against each other, but Bonnie and Chantal shot them all into submission. One of the Cutthroats named Bert told them that Fin went to the Vortex near The Presidio, which Ratbeard replied "Thank you." He then knocked him out and they went back to The Noble Archer and sailed to the vortex, where Danny saw something he'd never expect to see again… well he and Wing. It was The Erebus and Danny felt a little Déjà vu, so they boarded The Erebus and saw Fin making a deal with an Armada Captain, when they saw Danny and his crew and they initiated a battle. Fin charged at Danny and he engaged a lock with Danny (Fin with his blades and Danny with his shield, respectively), as Louis Le Bisque, Old Scratch and Queen Gummy went on board to assist their friends in the battle. Gummy then sticked her tongue on the Armada Captain and swung him around, impacting Fin and the other two Clockworks before flinging him to the edge of the ship, disabling him. Danny then pushed Fin off and shot 6 rapid shots at him before he eventually succumbed to defeat. He then started "I want you to remember this moment, Pirate. This is the Mo—"Bonnie then yelled "We get it, you git! Yeesh!" The Armada Captain then raised his damaged voice and explained he recognised him and notes he is now a target for the Armada and they will not stop, they will not eat or sleep until they succeed until the Armada Captain stopped working, when Ratbeard noted that they can die at least, which Danny didn't argue with. They then went to the back of The Erebus and got the first piece of the Map to El Dorado; unfortunately, none of Danny's crew can decipher it, so they went back to Skull Island and informed Avery that they've got the map piece, but the Armada wants it. Avery then expressed concern that the Armada was made in the Polaris wars and they've stopped it, but more was made until they've became a real threat. Avery then continued that the Armada was lead by the most powerful Clockwork named Kane and notes he was faster, stronger and smarter that any other being and is in a seat with other elites, including Deacon the Spymaster.


	23. 3rd Night

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 21

3rd night

Avery then noted that Danny and his crew are exhausted and asked them to turn in, which they did without any arguments. After arriving at The Kraken Skulls, Danny ordered some crew size chips, which Pete almost immediately grabbed from the kitchen and placed in in the table in the cellar where Danny and his crew were. Romba is astonished to see much chips in a very large bowl, when Danny, Bonnie and Chantal (still jealous of Bonnie's closeness to Danny) sprinkled salt on the chips and squirted Tomato Sauce after that, before they munched down on the meal. After having their chips, Danny and Bonnie had their clothing messed up with sauce and oil, so they departed first, alongside Queen Gummy, back to the Bunkhouse to take a bath. Queen Gummy then went on top of the bed as Danny got off his outfit, stripping down to his boxers as Bonnie stripped down to her panties and bra and filled up the Bathtub with warm water. Danny then got some soap wash and filled it with the bath water to make it very soapy, when Bonnie got in first and sighed in relief. Danny then smiled and responded "Don't forget me, Bon Bon!" He then slipped in the bath next to Bonnie, who is hugging her Cappy close to her. Danny then hugged back and rubbed Bonnie's wet fur, which Bonnie nuzzled her nose against Danny's; Danny then nuzzled back and they locked their lips against each other, making out in the bath. It wasn't for 3 minutes until Danny exclaimed "Oh catfish! Forgot my Pyjama's!" Bonnie then realised she forgot hers as well, so they got out of bath, when Danny looked in awe at Bonnie's wet figure, as Bonnie blushed as she looked at Danny's wet toned body. They then dried up in their towels and went downstairs to see their Pyjamas on the bed, so they picked them up and got dressed in them, when Bonnie picked up Danny and dropped him on the bed. She then crawled on the bed and hugged him whilst she was on top of him; Danny then responded by kissing her fore head and hugging back before they made out again. They then slid under the Donah and affectionately kissed each other's lips before drifting off to sleep; Danny saying "Nighty night, Bon Bon." Bonnie then shifted over to Danny and wrapped her arms around him before replying "Night night, Cappy."

The next morning, Bonnie woke up to see her Cappy snuggled up to her, which she kissed him in the forehead and he woke up, saying "Hey Bon Bon." Bonnie them smiled gently and replied "Morning, Cappy." They then gave a peck on the lips before they got up and dressed into their outfits before having toast for breakfast and met up with Danny's Crew before they spoke to Avery.


	24. Valencia, here we come!

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 22

Valencia, Here we come!

Avery then told Danny and the crew that the Stormgate to Valencia is blocked off, but knows of someone who can get there alternatively – a Monquistan named HookTail. After some details, they boarded The Noble Archer and sailed to Puerto Mico to talk with Hooktail, but he refuses to talk with Danny as he doesn't trust him and requested him to defeat some Wharf Rat ships in the Skyway. Danny shrugged and simply agreed to it, before he and the crew went back on the ship and destroyed 6 Wharf Rat Ships, sending the Wharf Rats on piles of floating rubble, before they returned to Puerto Mico and Hooktail notes that the Armada never attracted attention to themselves, so he now trusts Danny. Danny then explained they need to get to Valencia for a very important reason, which Hooktail notes that the Stormgate to Valencia is blocked from their end, but there is an alternative, but it is suicidal. He then saw Danny's determined expression and told him that there is an Indigo WIndstone at the Scurvy Dogs hideout that will unlock the path to the dangerous Skyway called Avernus, which leads to Valencia. Danny then understood and he and his crew then boarded the ship and sailed to the Scurvy Dogs Hideout and battled against 4 dogs before they entered the sunked ship, which they saw the Indigo Windstone, but also a powerful Storm Shark guarding it, so Danny, Chantal, Gaspard and Wing battled it and the other 3 Storm Sharks, eventually defeating them and obtaining the Indigo Windstone. They then exited the sunken ship and sailed back to Puerto Mico and informed HookTail they've got the windstone, which he approved of Danny's daring nature and notes he also needs Travel permits to Avernus and Valencia, when one of Hooktail's comrades gave Danny his Monquistan Skiff, which is more potent than the Skull Island Galleon, so Danny placed his Galleon in the bottle and sent out the new ship and sailed to Zenda, where they asked Queen Eleanor for Travel Permits. She then said that she is a bit busy at the moment and implies them to ask Gortez, which he responded that they do have troops and equipment, but lack ships, so he asked Danny to take care of Royal Squadrons so that Queen Eleanor will have the permits they need. Danny then nodded and he and his crew went back on the ship (A/N I forgot the name) and battled against 6 Royal Squadron ships before they went back to Eleanor and gave them the permits, also saying that she bids Danny good luck and prays that he'll be safe, which Danny bowed with grace and thanked Eleanor for her concern. He then went back on the ship and sailed to the stormgate, when he showed the permits and the squadron allowed them, albeit skeptically. Danny then shouted "Hang on tight!" as he pressed the windstone and they sailed through the spiral thread to Avernus, which Danny notes it is hellish. He then went in the opposing Stormgate and pressed the Windstone button again, going through another thread until they've reached Valencia, which Danny saw the giant clockwork building in the center and mutters "Show off, much?" They then saw the Armada is making such destruction of Valencia, having large squadrons covering every inch of the Skyway and even drilling into a historic town. Danny then said, his eyes widened "We've gotta stop them..." His crew made no disagreements and they then made port to Steed's home and went up to the garden near his house and Steed inquired "Who might you be?"


	25. Infiltrating the Library

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 23

Infiltrating the Library

Danny explained to Steed that he and his crew are searching for Marco Polo's Map Piece and wondered if he knows where to find a clue where it is, when Steed explained "Well, I've known that the Librarian in Sivella to the South-East has spoken about Marco Polo's Tomb a few times, but the Armada have gotten a tight lid over there." Danny groaned and said "Great… that's just great… How are we supposed to sneak in?" Steed rubbed his chin and had a sudden idea; he then replied "Well… if you battle some Armada Ships and 'acquire' some Spare Parts, you can disguise yourself as an Armadan Soldier." Danny then rubbed the back of his head and said "All right, gotta do something to get in Sivella without attracting the Armada's attention." Steed nodded with a slight smirk and Danny and his crew went back on the Monquistan Ship and battled a few Armada Ships, before returning to Steed's Household, ashen faced and carrying parts of an Armada Sharpshooter. Danny cleared his throat to gain Steed's attention and gave him the Spare Parts, as the latter gave a little stifled snigger at Danny's ashen face. Danny then rolled his eyes in annoyance and waited near the dock for Steed to finish modifying the disguise, when Bonnie came next to him and offered him a wet facewasher, who took it politely and said "Thanks, Bon Bon." As he washed his face, Bonnie had an odd feeling she had met Danny before, but cannot recall where or when. Danny had his face washed clean and remarked "The Armada aren't fooling around, I'll give them that. *Danny looked up at Bonnie and looked concerned at her uneasy expression* Bonnie?" Bonnie got out of her thoughts and replied "Oh, yes Cappie?" Danny then said in a concerned tone "You okay, Sweet Shot?" Bonnie felt flattered that Danny called her that nickname and she replied "Oh, yeah… yeah I'm fine… just the Armada…" Danny sighed and agreed with Bonnie with a nod, when Steed grabbed their attention from his overlook and asked them to come up. Danny and Bonnie nodded and went back up to the overlook and Steed gave Danny his Armada Disguise, which Danny had a sudden feeling it won't be comfortable compared to his Pirate gear… remotely. Steed then said "Now, you must travel to Sivella and find Scholar Thaddeus. He'll help you out in finding Marco Pollo's Map. I wish you good luck in your adventures, young Pirate." Danny thanked Steed and he and his crew went on board the Monquistan Ship and sailed to Sivella.

As they made port, Danny got in his disguise and… well he just felt really uncomfortable and had to do a sincerely ridiculous walk to not arouse suspicion around the Armada guards. As he 'walked' to the Gondola, he swears he heard Ratbeard and Wing Chun making snigger noises and both yelping in pain, which Danny probably guessed that Bonnie stomped on their feet (in Ratbeard's case, foot) to shut their traps. As they sailed on the Gondola's to the Library, Danny really wished he could just take off the head gear for a brief gasp of clean air, but is forced to keep it on until they're out of Sivella or inside (The Armada isn't going inside, for some reason). Danny then, albeit stiffly, walked to the nearby civilian and asked where Thaddeus is, who just pointed her thumb up the stairs next to Danny. Danny groaned and muttered "As if flat ground isn't bad enough…" Danny then went up the stairs, with much difficulty until Bonnie carried him in her arms, albeit blushing, before spotting a Scholar and Bonnie puts down Danny and he said "I beg your pardon, but might you be Scholar Thaddeus?" The Horse Scholar looked down and replied "Yes, I am. Haven't you clockwork brutes done enough damage to Valencia already?" Danny then looked at the nearby patrolling Armada, then he turned back to Scholar Thaddeus and lifted his face plate up, showing himself under his disguise and Scholar Thaddeus is heavily relieved to see it wasn't an Armada after all and asked Danny what he wants to know. Danny closed the face plate and whispered in the Scholar's ear "Me and my Crew are searching for The Map of Marco Pollo." Scholar Thaddeus's expression showed concern and looked at the patrolling Armada soldiers, before replying in a whisper "The Armada has this place under lock and key looking for something, but we're unsure what they're looking for. Go find Historian Gonzago; he's at the Grand Amphitheatre, on the other side of Sivella. Just keep to the walls though…" Danny nodded and he and his crew followed the path to the Grand Amphitheatre and saw a Horse on the stage, which Danny would suggest that it is Historian Gonzago. Danny then approached the stage and got Gonzago's attention and lifted his faceplate to reveal his disguise to Gonzago, who told Danny that his secret is safe. Danny then inquired about information about Marco Pollo's Map, which Gonzago remarked that he has been looking up his history well; He then told Danny that any information regarding the topic will be in the Library itself, but it is currently closed off. He then asked to find Custodian Giafra, as he'll help to sneak into the Library; fortunately, Giafra is merely behind Danny, so Danny drew his breath, but Giafra told him "No need to speak, youngling. I've overheard you and the Historian speaking and I'm more than willing to get you in the Library just to break the Armada's noses. There's a hatch leading into the Library proper above us, this key will help you inside. Good Luck!" Danny thanked Giafra and he and his crew went up to the top and went down the hatch into the Library itself and asked the nearest individual, who happens to be the Librarian, if there is any book regarding Marco Pollo, who then remarked in a fit of anger "I can't! Those mechanical fiends took every book regarding and relating to Marco Pollo! *sighs* Perhaps Gonzago will know another way… I bid you good luck." Danny and the crew left the library and went down to the Amphitheatre to explain Gonzago of the situation and he wonders why the Armada needs the books.


	26. Battle in the Tomb

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 24

Battle in the Tomb

Historian Gonzago then had a sudden thought and said "There might be hope yet! Listen, the Armada has taken crates of books, including my own, to a Stronghold on the other end of the Skyway, near Steed's House. My journal has information to where Marco Pollo's Map Piece is, get it and I'll help you." Danny nodded and went back to the Docks and back on board the Monquistan Ship, still cursing the disguise's stiffness and as they sailed away from Sivella, Danny finally got out of the disguise, sweating like he just recently jumped in a pool and breathing heavily. He said in between breaths "I… HATE… the… Armada… so… much!" Gaspard then got Danny a cushion and Bonnie got him a bottle of cold water, which Danny drank it all in a single go. He then breathed in and out a few times before saying "Thank you guys." Danny then hugged Gaspard and Bonnie when the ship had docked at the Armada Stronghold, when Danny wanted to take a rest because of the Disguise. His crew understood and Queen Gummy licked her master in affection before coming along with the crew into the Armada Stronghold.

Gaspard, Wing Chun, Bonnie and Romba entered the Stronghold to encounter Armada Snipers, Sharpshooters and a Captain, when Wing glanced at Gaspard as said "Little rodent, can you roll well?" Gaspard looked up at Wing crossly, stamping his Halberd hard on the floor "Of course I can, if the situation calls for it!" Wing then curled Gaspard into a ball and retorted "Trust me, it calls for it!" He then kicked Gaspard like a soccer ball at the Armada troops and they took heavy damage after every 'bounce' from Gaspard, before being inactive and sparked faultily. Gaspard then uncurled himself and turned to Wing and said calmly "Don't do that again." Wing then went over to the crates and searched through them, before saying "Nope. No cuckoo book here, maybe in the Captain's Desk?" Gaspard groaned and replied "Alright, but not me this time!" They then went up the stairs and searched the Armada Captain's Desk, but found a message cipher, which they took anyway as it might help. As they turned to the stairs, 10 Armada Sharpshooters aimed their rifles at them, when a wrecking ball fell on them and rolled down the stairs towards the dock. Bonnie rushed down the stairs first, concerned about Danny, when she was relieved that the wrecking ball had just lodged in the supports to the Stronghold. Then without warning, the Stronghold began to tilt towards the Monquistan Ship and Danny yelled "Get back to the Ship, NOW!" Bonnie, Wing, Ratbeard, Gaspard and Queen Gummy rushed back to the ship and grabbed on the netting on the side of the ship. As Ratbeard, Gaspard, Wing and Queen Gummy got on the main deck, Bonnie slipped and held onto the netting for dear life. Danny then grabbed the rope near the main mast and tied his waist to it and did a Swan Dive just as Bonnie lost her grip; Danny then grabbed Bonnie in his arms as Ratbeard, Gaspard, Wing, Romba, Chantal and Louis gripped the rope. Bonnie sobbed lightly in Danny's chest as he said gently "I got you, Bon Bon. I got you." They were then hoisted up back onto the deck and Danny helped Bonnie into the Captain's Cabin, settling her down into a hammock. Danny then sat down next to Bonnie and gave her a gentle hug, who hugged him back and said "Thank you, Cappie. Thank you so much." They held on their hug for a few minutes before they break away and gently headbutted each other before Danny pecked her forehead, making her blush. Danny then got off the hammock and exited the Captain's Cabin, before Ratbeard gave him the Armada Disguise and said "Danny, that was such an amazing Swan Dive. I know you're a decent shot, but I never knew you had such diving skills as well." Danny felt flattered and puts on the disguise, retorting "Man, I HATE this disguise." Ratbeard grunts and replied "I bet it does…"

After going by Gondola, Danny went, this time by Ratbeard, Louis and Scratch, to the Amphitheatre and gave Historian Gonzago the ciphered message, telling him there is no books at the Stronghold. Gonzago looked distressed and examined the cipher before explaining he isn't fluent in deciphering, but a local named Magdelena Vendelino is; he then directed them to her, who is actually (and literally) just around the corner and Danny gave her the ciphered message, who then explained it is only a simple cipher and it read that the books were transferred to Cadiz, expressing some fear in her. Danny then took the deciphered message and gave it to Historian Gonzago, who shuddered as he read the message. He then said, expressing reluctance "Let the books go; Cadiz is the center of Kane's Power. All hope is lost, perhaps forever..." A voice then said from behind "Perhaps not…" Danny turned around and saw another scholar, who introduced himself as Aldomar and he continued "Sivella isn't the only place with history of Marco Pollo, young man. Tell me, have you ever heard of Granchia?" Danny shook his head and Aldomar explained it is a small islet not far from Sivella to the North-East and it has an ancient village where Marco Pollo retired and is entombed. His colleague named Lorenzo is over there writing a book and will help them find Marco Pollo's Tomb – provided they get over there. Danny thanked Lorenzo for the information and he, Ratbeard, Louis and Scratch went back to the ship and sailed to Granchia, as Bonnie recovered from the event and pulled Danny into an embracing hug, who hugged her back before they nuzzled their noses and pecked their lips before gazing at each other's eyes endearingly. As they arrived at Granchia, the sight was horrible: The Armada is digging away the village and most of the buildings are heavily damaged; Danny then said "They are such an obstacle…" His crew, also wide eyed, nodded silently and went on the dock to see a Scholar, which is most likely Lorenzo, cowering near the dock and is startled when he hears footsteps and exclaimed "Who goes there?!" He saw Danny and his crew and gave a sigh of relief before continuing in a gentle, yet shaky voice "I thought it might be more Clockworks. As you can see, they're destroying Granchia with their terrible machines, but you don't know they're also going to use their Grand Machine to enslave everyone and everything in the Spiral!" Danny looked at the Grand Machine and hardened his resolve, before saying "Excuse me, Lorenzo, we're looking for Marco Pollo's Tomb. We need to get there before the Armada does." Lorenzo gazed at Danny's face and saw he wasn't bluffing, so he directed them to the intact Chapel as it is the resting place for the late Marco Pollo. Danny thanked Lorenzo and he and his crew went to the Chapel and Ratbeard cursed because it is blocked by too much rubble, which Danny remarked "Yeah, that would have been too easy, really…" Bonnie then suggested they talked with Lorenzo of another way in as Danny saw a couple of plots with an empty pipe sticking out near the edge of the village to the East. Danny then followed suit and Lorenzo isn't surprised with the complication, then then rubbed his chin and snapped his fingers and said "Well, how about you try the Old Catacombs underneath the village? They all lead to the Chapel." Danny then nodded and led his crew to the land he saw a few moments ago and they coincidentally lead into the Old Catacombs. Danny then readied his Pistol and Shield as his crew readied their weapons and they ventured into the Old Catacombs, passing by guarding Armada and proceeded up a ladder at the end of a corridor into Marco Pollo's Tomb.

When they entered the tomb, they saw it was already pillaged, save for a Blue Windstone, when an explosion came from above and Armada troops came from above, led by a Jester Clockwork named Phule (pronounced 'Fool', not 'Fuel' on those who are confused.) He then said that they've already got the Map Piece weeks ago, and told them that any hope for resisting the Armada isn't coming, so he ordered the squadron to take them in chains before jumping up into the hole above. Two notable Armada troops are ordering the lesser troops to attack Danny and his crew, when Queen Gummy is carrying a wrecking ball and stood in front of Danny, mystifying the squadron. Queen Gummy then twirled the wrecking ball around and rolled it towards the armada troops, scaring them to the point that they shaped themselves into bowling pins and, albeit comically, the wrecking ball bowled through them and a buzzer is heard in the background. Phule then peeked his head over the hole and asked the squadron "Are you okay?" An armada troop then replied before shutting down "FINLAND!"* Danny and his crew sniggered at the reply and grabbed the Blue Windstone before exiting the Old Catacombs and going on board the Monquistan Ship and sailed to Steed's home and before they said a word, Steed said "No need to tell me. The Armada has the utmost tendency to assure defeat for their foes… however, there is one more piece of hope."


	27. Going to (and sleeping at) Cool Ranch

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 25

Going to (and sleeping at) the Wild West

Steed explained of a Unicorn he knew once named Varo and he revered the late Marco Pollo. Steed said that Varo had sat by Marco Pollo's death bed as the late explorer said his last words before passing away and knew that if anyone should know more about the map, it is Varo. The interesting part is that Varo had gone to Monquista to join a holy order, which Danny and Ratbeard recalled seeing a Unicorn in the Queen's Tower at St. Bonobo's Abbey. Danny then thanked Steed for what he can do and he and his crew boarded the Monquistan Ship and sailed back to Monquista, still not getting used to the smell of brimstone as they sailed past Avernus. As they arrived in Tierre Primata Skyway, Gaspard took over the wheel because Danny isn't feeling well from Avernus Skyway. He leaned over the side of the ship, feeling like he's going to puke as Bonnie rubbed his back gently and said "I HATE that skyway! I HATE the Armada! I… *urp!* Don't feel hot… oooooo…" Bonnie looked concerned about Danny's condition, so she guided him to the Captain's Cabin and lit up some incense and got out a metal bucket in case he has to puke. Danny smiled weakly at Bonnie and said "Thanks, Bon Bon. You're the best…" Bonnie felt flattered and hugged Danny from behind, replying "It's no problem, Cappie." She then gave him a peck on the cheek as Gaspard yelled "LAND HO!" Danny decided that Bonnie should go in his stead to meet Varo and to learn what he has to say about Marco Pollo's Map, which Bonnie nodded eagerly and helped Danny on the hammock as Queen Gummy jumped up on his torso and lied there to keep him company.

Bonnie, Ratbeard, Louis and Scratch headed up to the Queen's Tower and asked Brother Varo about Marco Pollo's Map, which he replied "Listen carefully, as I'm about to break my vow: Marco Pollo is the keeper of a terrible secret, one that is so terrible that it is lethal to anything or anyone to come across. He was the former keeper of a Map to El Dorado, a place that has such power to enslave the whole Spiral to the wrong hands. He spoke of his Map and his navigator named Christopher Clark kept a part of the map in Cool Ranch, the place of Marco's birth." Bonnie thanked Brother Varo for the information and she, Ratbeard, Louis and Scratch returned to the ship and went to the Captain's Cabin to see Gaspard dabbing a wet sponge on Danny's forehead; he doesn't look green anymore, but is still a little sick. Gaspard turned to the group and asked them what they found out; as Bonnie finished on what Brother Varo explained, Gaspard rubbed his chin and said "Cool Ranch… that's in the farthest corner of the Spiral. Seems we have a long voyage ahead of us." Ratbeard clapped his hands together and said "Well! I'd better take the helm; Cool Ranch, here we come!" They saw Ratbeard leave the Captain's Cabin and felt the ship taking off at once; Danny said after that "At least I'm not using the helm." Bonnie smiled a little and shrugged her shoulder in a neutral matter as she looked at Danny cutely. Gaspard sensed a tender moment and excused himself from the Cabin, as well as Louis and Scratch; Bonnie then shuffled over to Danny and said "At least you're not green, anymore." Danny then smiled and quipped "That's good. At least I won't hulk up." Bonnie chuckled at the witty quip and added "Or say 'Danny Smash!'" Danny then responded with *Pfft!* and laughed along with Bonnie, who is laughing at her own joke and Danny added "Or smash up Kane like Hulk did with Loki in The Avengers!" They howled with laughter at that reference; Danny flailing his arms uncontrollably, when the ship tilted downwards into the Stormgate to Skull Island and Danny fell off the hammock and onto Bonnie, awkwardly being on top of her for once. As the Ship tilted upward for re-entry into Tradewinds Skyway, Danny looked up and blushed heavily out of embarrassment for being on top of Bonnie for once, likewise for Bonnie since this is a first. They looked away awkwardly, blushing heavily, before Danny got up and helped Bonnie up, before the ship tilted downward again for entry to Cool Ranch and they stumbled into the hammock, surprisingly kissing on the lips with their hands/paws on each other. They broke off the kiss briefly, stunned for the sudden movements from the ship, then Bonnie said "Oh, forget it!" She then kissed Danny first, before the latter began to kiss back and wrapped their arms around each other when the ship tilted upwards for re-entry into Cool Ranch Skyways and the ship sailed smoothly for two minutes until they stopped at Rooster Coop's Docks. Ratbeard knocked to the Captain Cabin's and said "Captain, we've arrived at dock!" Danny then broke off the kiss and said softly "We should do this later, Bon Bon." Bonnie nodded softly and pecked Danny in the lips before they got off the Hammock and exited the cabin to see the docks and it is already close to night time. Danny sighed and noted "We'd better bunk up for the night. There should be a Tavern here somewhere…"

Danny and the crew went up the stairs and saw the Saloon across the way; they entered the saloon and Danny saw what had pictured of a Wild Western Saloon would look like: creaky wooden floor and walls, wooden supports holding the building together, a counter bar with a barkeeper behind it, dancing girls (who are currently taking a break), the smell of Yum in the air, an old time Piano and tables and chairs. Danny then went up to the Barkeeper and the latter questioned "What'll it be, young'in?" Danny ordered a crew-sized quantity of chips, drinks and burgers for dinner and the Barkeeper jotled the order on a notepad and replied "Grab a few tables together and sit down, I'll get your order underway." Danny tilted his hat curtly to the Barkeep and he, Ratbeard, Gaspard and Wing got some tables bundled together as Bonnie, Chantal, Louis, Scratch and the 2 other members of the crew (Romba and the Horse Swashbuckler whose name I forgot) grabbed the napkins. A couple of minutes later, Danny and the crew are sitting around the tables, with Danny sitting between Bonnie and Chantal, who the latter is uncomfortable with the former. The Barkeeper and two waitresses came with the orders and placed them on the tables as well as the utensils and glass cups, before they went to clean up their hands; one waitress, a young mouse, placed her hand gently on Danny's cheek before she went back to the kitchen. Needless to say, Bonnie and Chantal aren't happy at that action and Danny blushed a bit from it. They then dug into dinner, as Queen Gummy had a chip now and then given by Danny as well as a gentle pet, making her growl appreciatively. 10 minutes later, everyone had their bellies filled and decided to turn in at the Saloon; Danny had gotten a room for himself, Bonnie and Chantal (he was originally going to choose Gaspard, but he chose Chantal since she's upset about something), Ratbeard, Scratch and Gaspard had gotten themselves one next door to Danny's, Wing, Louis, Romba and the Horse Swashbuckler had gotten one on the opposite side. Danny went to the bathroom to clean himself up in a warm bath due to being queasy earlier, so he dressed down to his boxers and slid into the filled bathtub, sighing calmly while he went into the relaxing water and closed his eyes. Meanwhile in the opposing room, Bonnie and Chantal chat whilst getting dressed into their sleepwear; Chantal spoke first "Danny is such a great captain. He looks after us, he never shouts, he's sweet, quite compassionate and QUITE a shot!" Bonnie smiled as she undressed her shirt off and replied as she puts on her pyjama shirt "He certainly is… he's also gentle, has such lovely skin… pretty eyes… *lovingly sigh*" Chantal blushed a little at the thought of Danny's hawk-like eyes, then said out loud to herself "Why doesn't he like me?" Bonnie turned to Chantal as she just puts on her pyjama pants in a confused expression and replied "'Like you' how?" Chantal didn't respond as he puts on her lilac nightgown, but Bonnie's piercing gaze made her give up and she replied "Like as how he 'likes' you and you 'like' him back…" Bonnie's expression went blank and she replied "Ohh… Well, I guess it's just his decision to make, I suppose. But I am certain he does care about you despite it." Chantal smiled a little at that and admits "To be quite honest with you, Bonnie, I am pretty jealous that you are dating Danny. I thought he wouldn't care about anything else, but after recent events and your comment, I thought wrong. I wish you guys a good relationship." Bonnie smiled at Chantal's acceptance, when a voice said that startled them "Of course I care about you as well, Chantal." Bonnie and Chantal then saw Danny in his sleepwear, holding his folded equipment under his left arm and looking slightly concerned and continued "Just because you're in my crew, it doesn't mean I give you orders here and there or be obedient to a fault. I also don't order tireless tasks that don't finish until bedtime. I care about each and every crew member under my wing and I'll do whatever I can to help you." Chantal and Bonnie are glad that Danny isn't forceful to them, when Danny hugged Bonnie and Chantal together, who hugged him back and Chantal blushed a little as she is finally showing some appreciation to him. Danny then broke off the hug and told them if they would tuck in for the night, which they replied with positive nodding; Danny went in the middle of the King-sized bed as Bonnie and Chantal went on either side of him and doze off like that.


	28. Looking for Clark

Pirate101 Fanfic Story Chapter 26

Looking for Clark

The blazing sun rose from the east in an amber setting and the rays seeped into the Saloon, waking up Queen Gummy, who is curled up near the window. She yawned and stretched herself awake before she went over to the bed and prodded her master awake, who is still sleeping and Bonnie holding him in her arms. Queen Gummy rolled her eyes and hopped off the bed and grabbed a metal jug, then she filled it with water (as you viewers had read her actions in previous chapters, she's a smart pet) and went back to the bed, careful not to drop a gram of it and poured it over Danny's head, waking him up and sputtering as Bonnie woke up with a start and so does Chantal; all drenched in cold water from head to torso. Danny then looked at Queen Gummy and said simply in a plain tone "Morning, Gum Gum." Queen Gummy snickered and curled up on Danny's lap, who gently petted her and smiling, as Bonnie swept a fringe from her eyes and said "Did she just pour a jug full of cold water on us?" Danny smiled more broadly and nodded in confirmation, which Chantal replied "Well, she's a cheeky little pet at that." Danny then replied, not taking his eyes off Queen Gummy "She certainly is, aren't you?" Danny then tickled Queen Gummy's belly with his index finger, making her laugh on her back uncontrollably with her feet and tail swinging wildly. Danny smiled for a moment until he gave a sudden shiver and went to the bathroom with his equipment and new pair of day clothing; he then ran the tap and filled the bathtub with warm water and soap before turning it off when it was full and stripped down to his boxers and sighed in relief as he slipped into the warm water. The bathroom door opened and Danny turned his head to see Bonnie Anne coming in with her drenched corset in her hand; she then said "Sorry to disturb you Cappie, I just gotta change corsets…" Danny nodded slightly and leaned his head backwards, closing his eyes in peace as Bonnie gave a curious look and then slyly smiled as she closed the Bathroom door and took off her skirt and t-shirt, leaving on the bra and undergarments and went into the bath with Danny. Danny then laughed in amusement and only said "Bonnie… Please…" but Bonnie ignored it and hugged Danny with her head on his shoulder. Danny then thought "Ah, what the hey!" and stroked Bonnie's wet, furry back gently, making her growl softly and appreciatively, her eyes looking at Danny and said softly "Cappie…" Danny replied "Bon Bon…" They then switched positions and Danny is now on top of Bonnie and they both cuddled together in the bath, both smiling sweetly before Danny got up and said "I'm warm enough…" Bonnie them smiled calmly and they went out of the Bathtub to get dressed.

10 minutes later, Danny and the crew exited the Saloon and went over to the Sheriff's Office to talk to either the Sheriff or the Deputy where Christopher Clark is, but the Deputy by the name of Fowler explained he just transferred from Tumbleweed, but he expects Miss Jane at the Saloon will steer them in the right direction. They then went back to the Saloon and they went over to Miss Jane (after being pointed out by one the waitresses from last night) and asked them where they can find Christopher Clark. Miss Jane then replied "Well, you'd best get a shovel. He's done dead and buried, he is. Don't fret though, he has a son by the name of Merriweather. He lives here in Cooper's Roost; just exit the Saloon through the front, turn left at the blacksmith, go over the stone bridge until you're on the bluff. His house is right in front of you at that point." Danny tilted his hat in thanks and he and his crew followed the directions gave by Miss Jane and they saw a note on the front door of Merriweather's House. ( _Not at Home. Please direct any inquiries to Doctor Elmore Coop, Cooper's Roost. – Merriweather Clark_.) Ratbeard then said suddenly "We passed a Doctor's Office when we arrived last night. Doctor Coop must be in there." Danny and his crew then went over to the town square and spotted the Doctor's Office next to the Post Office; Danny then knocked on the front door and an elderly voice rang inside "Come in, come in." Danny and his crew then entered the office and saw Doctor Elmore Coop and what looks to be the Sheriff inside; Doctor Coop then said "You fellas don't look sick…" Danny then said "We're looking for Merriweather Clark." Doctor Coop then replied "Ah I see… Well I've known that lad all my life, always absentminded and taking weather readings… Last I've heard from him, he's visiting his friend in eastern Arroyo Grande named Murgatroyd. I hope nothing bad has happened to him… If you could find him, can you bring him home? I'd very much appreciate it." Danny smiled and replied "Of course Doctor. Me and my Crew can get Merriweather back for you." Danny and his crew then exited the Doctor's Office and went down the stairs to the docks, when Danny decided to buy a new ship and bought a Bison vessel from a Buffalo Tribesman merchant, as well as sails, horn, figurehead, rudder and armor. He then puts his Monquistan vessel into the bottle and got out the Bison Vessel, which Ratbeard let out a "Yar har!" They then boarded the Bison vessel and followed the Skylanes north-east to Arroyo Grande and docked underneath it; Danny, Ratbeard, Bonnie and Old Scratch then got off and went up an elevator to the upper level and asked a passing citizen where they can find Murgatroyd; the passerby happens to be Murgatroyd himself and asked "How can I help?" Danny then asked him where they can find Merriweather and Murgatroyd replied "Ah, well he was off to Big Sky Country, but was stopping at the Bison Burial Ground near Cooper's Roost. He's probably still there." Danny tilted his hat and thanked Murgatroyd before heading to the ship, muttering under his breath "Hoo boy, a Burial Ground… That's not good." Danny then docked off the pier and sailed to the Bison Burial Ground, thinking if he's going to encounter more undead enemies, when he docked near the Burial Grounds and got off with Gaspard, Wing and Scratch, as well as his loyal Orchid Chameleon, Queen Gummy; they then heard a woman screaming in the nearby cave and Wing exclaimed "Into the Cave!" Danny didn't need telling twice, he and the others bolted into the cave and saw a Nurse being cornered by Bison Spirits (I honestly don't recall if they have spectral dogs with them as well, so help me out, guys). Danny then shouted "Hey!" The Spirit Bisons turned and looked venomously at Danny and they charged at him, when Gaspard jumped over Danny and slammed his Halberd into the ground, putting up a wave of dust against the Bison Spirits and blinding them momentarily before they wiped off the dust to see a black skull standing between them and Danny's Group, intimidating them at the size of it; Old Scratch in canting the spell and thrusted his wand toward the hostile Bison Spirits, gaping it's jaw wide and slammed them into the ground, dissipating them as well. Then, a second group of Bison Spirits emerged from the ground and charged at them again; however, their blind rage had made them not notice Danny sending a group of bear traps in front of them and they were caught off guard when they triggered them, letting Danny getting a boost in the air by Wing and shot down a volley of sparks down on them, taking them out of the fight. The Nurse witnessed their combat tactics and decided to help them against the last group, led by a nasty Bison Shaman Spirit. The Bison Shaman casted a skeletal hand at Danny and crippled his movement (not physically though), which Queen Gummy glared strongly venomously at the Bison Shaman and spun Gaspard to the effect he made (unintentionally) a vortex and shot towards the angry Bison Spirits with his Halberd sticking out, yelling defiantly and knocking them down without a hassle. As Gaspard stopped, he twirled his Halberd in success and bowed with his hat as the Nurse healed Danny to full health. Danny then thanked the nurse and asked her where they can find Merriweather, which she responded glumly "Oh, it's horrible. A Bison Tribe took him to their encampment at Elder Bluff in Big Sky Skyway because they believe he took something from them; he didn't steal anything, I swear it! Please, you must get him back!" Danny then said "Ma'am, we'll get him back, don't you worry about it." Danny, along with Wing, Gaspard, Old Scratch and Queen Gummy, went back to the Bison Ship and sailed to Big Sky Skyway to rescue Merriweather; Bonnie looked concerned as she noticed a scratch mark on Danny's cheek and asked him if he's alright, which he replied with honesty "I got hit by a spell from an angry Bison Shaman Spirit when me, Wing, Gaspard, Old Scratch and Queen Gummy were in the cave. The nurse healed me up and directed us where Merriweather is." Bonnie puts her hands on her hips and said sternly "Well, she missed a bit…" Danny then asked curiously "Oh? Where?" Bonnie them smiled slyly and kissed his cheek gently, before backing off and replied "Right there." Danny blushed a little and looked down, feeling flattered, when he noticed the Bison encampment and docked at the port side; as he, Bonnie, Old Scratch and Ratbeard got on the dock, a Bison bellowed "You are not welcome here, hornless ones! Do you think you are worthy to stand with the Big Sky Hunters? We'll see… our chief will decide your fate… face him in that tent over there… and mind the fire, we've just stoked it hot." Danny didn't even explain himself, but seeing the expression on Lightning Eyes, he decided better to just do what he says. He and the others entered the large tent and battled against some Bisons, which were easily dispatched with Danny rebounding Bonnie's shots at them. The tribe's shaman then entered the tent and battled Danny and his group, along with Bison Warriors; the Bison Shaman then swung an energy ball at Danny, who deflected it with his shield and did some trick shots against the Bison Warriors, before he boosted Ratbeard forward with his blade thrusted forward and the latter flurried against the Shaman and Bonnie finished him off with Old Scratch by combining their attacks to form a darting draconic spirit towards the shaman, knocking him out with heavy damage. A Bison named Shadow of the Moon then halted the fighting and noted Danny's bravery, honor and skill and felt a destiny within him; he then lets Danny speak to the Chief named Seven Storms. Danny then kneeled honorably in front of Chief Seven Storms and said "Oh honourable Chief, me and my crew wanted someone by the name of Clark; we've been informed he's been taken by your people and I wish to inquire what the problem is and hope to resolve it." Seven Storms rubbed his chin and replied in a deep voice "The Claw Foot stole some Sacred Charms from my people's sacred ground and my forefathers will be pleased with his death… but since you wish to resolve the problem in his place, I ask you to recover the Sacred Charms he had taken. You may speak to him before you go." Danny then nodded and stood up before walking to the cage where Merriweather is and he said "Please, help me out of this!"

(Alright fellow readers, this is far in the story as I got for now. Do not fret though, I'll continue it and I'd appreciate your patience. Have a nice day/evening.)


End file.
